Trial By Old Flames
by Distant Storm
Summary: DISCONTINUED Wyatt's foster sister was Boris' second in command at the Abbey. Now, years later, she's changed, but that darkness is released and Kai and his allies end up targets of evil.
1. Monster

_Alright, I had to fix this. I wrote it over a year ago, did one update, and this is not the direction I wanted this entire thing to go. So now, I am rewriting this and making it much better. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. A bunch of rich people own it, and I am the chica writing fanfiction._

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter One: Monster_

_Distant Storm_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Wyatt walked into his home, panting from the amount of training he had put in. Being a beyblader meant no shortcuts. He learned that from Kai Hiwitari. You had to work your butt off to do that. He threw a bottle of water on the counter, shutting the refrigerator, and popping off the top.

Another figure appeared in the doorway. "Hello Carrie," he said calmly, watching her carefully.

"Hn," she said, moving to the refrigerator, pulling out another bottle of water.

"You know, you're just a little antisocial. No offense or anything," Wyatt said, carefully.

"Well, if I wasn't, there'd be something seriously wrong with me." She turned around and walked away.

Wyatt watched her go. Her foster sister was probably the weirdest individual. Five years ago, they had met her at an orphanage. No one had wanted her, and his parents wanted a daughter. So, they took her in, and she had been living with them ever since. She was the reason he wanted to beyblade. She did nothing but beyblade, really. She had no friends, and the fact that she was probably the most distant member of their family didn't help. She however, had been almost friendly right after he had just been possessed by a cyber bit beast. He had no idea what was going on in her head, but something was messed up with her.

His parents had always said it was because of her past. No one ever talked about it, but the second the World Championships came on that year Tala and his boys were mentioned, she was glued to the television. Something about the Russian team had fascinated her. He thought it might have been an infatuation, but he knew better than that. She wasn't very emotional. He had never seen her mad, angry, happy, or anything else. She was the most to herself person he had known.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Carrie was deep in thought, staring out the window toward the beach. _I can't be anything weak. I wish you knew that. My walls haven't been broken down, and I doubt you could do it, no matter how hard you try. _Her mind allowed memories to surface.

_"Come on, you aren't even on your knees yet. Work!"_

_"Let's go, I know this isn't your best." _

_"I don't care if you're tired. Fight me now!"_

_"You think that you're going to stop me? The hell you will. I could take you out with nothing but my beyblade."_

_"Fight me and I swear I'll kill you."_

_Who the hell am I? _

_I don't even think I'm human._

_Then..._

_What am I?_

_That day... I remember I beat him. I remember that black bird. All the hatred. _

_Am I any better than that?_

_I was a captain._

_The one in control._

_I was the leader. It was... it is all me._

_All Kai did was show me. Black Dranzer wasn't power if I could beat it. _

_But was it worth all the blood?_

_The scar._

_Does it mean that the power is within me?_

_Obviously not, if I didn't even make it to the final product. Tala and his boys, they feared me._

_No._

_Everyone feared me._

_I was the reason they obeyed. But why was I removed?_

_Unless..._

_They knew I would be too strong._

_Perhaps that is why I now fight to keep them from becoming me._

_I..._

_I am a monster._

She opened her eyes to find herself still in the living room. Her arms bulged with well developed muscles. Her hair dangled down to her midback, being a dirty blonde color, obviously dyed.

"We have to go!" Wyatt said. He emerged from the doorway she had entered the room through. He had changed, no longer in a uniform, but in street clothes. "Did you forget about my tournament?" He looked at her. She quirked a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"I know." She replied in a pensive voice.

"I want you to meet my friend Kai. He's my best friend."

She didn't respond, but she moved out the door. He saw her hand on her beyblade and launcher. _Same old Carrie. Can't let her guard down for a second. _She followed him Usually, she wasn't out until after dark, when she could train in peace. Once he tried to join her, but failed miserably.

_I know who you are talking about. And he will know the name, but never recognize me. _

_Unless..._

Deep down, Carrie was rather protective of her family. They were the only stable foundation she had, and the only thing that kept her off the streets.

She followed her foster brother, feeling slightly out of place.

_These kids..._

_Weaklings._

Her jeans flared out at the bottom, extending over a pair of sandals. She preferred bare feet most of the time, but that was not acceptable in modern society. She had always been instructed upon fitting in.

_"Be acceptable in all situations. You will always develop the upper hand."_

"Kai, this is Carrie." The world champion stared at the brunette boy, who nodded sincerely.

For sake of his friend, Kai nodded and muttered a greeting. She didn't even look at him

"She's my sister." Wyatt said. "Kinda distant," he whispered.

_I heard that._

Carrie turned around, down to the lowest level of bleachers, and sitting in perfect view of the arena.

_No one should feel sorry for me._

"She's my foster sister," Wyatt explained. "My parents took her in a few years ago. I guess I figured it was time she got out here and saw how things go."

"She beyblades?"

_Better than both of you have ever seen._

"I could probably take her."

_That's an insult, coming from someone who isn't even really my brother._

Kai nodded. "I'm going to sit down. Good luck." Kai turned and walked down to where Carrie sat.

"If Wyatt sent you here, you can leave."

"He didn't. You picked the best place to sit."

_Talkative. Not like you used to be._

_I guess that's what friends do to a person._

From almost out of nowhere, three kids their age came flying over and sat down next to Kai.

_The Bladebreakers._

"Hey Kai, who's your girlfriend?" Tyson asked.

_Keep dreaming._

"Not my girlfriend. Wyatt's sister, Carrie."

"Hi Carrie," the three other's chimed.

"Hi," she said not even glancing in their direction.

"Way to be cool," Ray muttered under his breath. Max said something to make him shut up, and Tyson laughed.

_Way to be an asshole. Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I can't hear you._

"I didn't know Wyatt had a sister." Max was in-between Ray and Tyson, who was on the opposite side of Kai. Somehow he had gotten stuck in the middle, against his better judgement. Carrie was on the end. She snuck a glance at Kai, who caught it.

"Foster sister," was all Kai said.

She quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

_Care to make me sound any more unwanted?_

"Oh, that's cool," Tyson said.

"Yeah," Kai murmured. The battles had begun to take place, so they quickly shut up. World Champions had to pay attention. If they didn't, it didn't look very good.

_Hmm... Perhaps Kai has changed. With what happened in Russia..._

_I never thought he'd be the one to change._

She watched countless pre-lims, and countless inexperienced bladers lose everything to the ten who were halfway decent, her brother included.

"He got much better. Have you been helping him?"

"No Ray. He won't let me."

_Good job Wyatt. Maybe you could beat Kai someday. _

_It's not that hard._

She pressed her attention back upon the beybattle, her eyes following everything with such a fury, had the four boys watched her, they would've immediately known that she was no mediocre beyblader.

"Come on Wyatt!"

_Kai... Cheering?_

_Interesting._

Wyatt looked up at Kai, but then caught a glance of his sister. She looked at him, her eyes glowing with a sincere passion.

"Beat him."

"Yes ma'am." Carrie leaned back, closing her eyes. This one was for all the marbles. The winner of this beybattle had a shot at a world championship team position.

"She's a lot like you," Tyson commented.

_I wonder why? But then again..._

_I'm worse._

**"Bladers ready?"** The referee asked, looking from Wyatt to his opponent.

"Let's do this." Wyatt took one final look at his beyblade, as he gripped the rip cord. He looked up at his opponent, a big burley kid from south of town who wore a blue and white bandana on his arm.

"Eat my dirt, kid," he said.

"We'll see about that," Wyatt replied cooly.

_If he's ever learned anything about beyblading, that is probably the best thing._

_Seeing as he's seen what gang bladers do. And that kid is wearing colors._

"Watch out, don't do anything stupid," Carrie commented. Wyatt looked at her, nodding.

_He saw it. Good boy._

**"Three!"**

Wyatt grabbed the rip cord tighter, tensing up his muscles for a quick launch.

**"Two!"**

His opponent did the same, first grabbing the bandana, in reverence.

**"One!"**

Kai looked at Wyatt, then back to his sister. So many differences. But Tyson was right. It was kind of scary. She was just like he used to be. It wasn't like he still didn't act like an indifferent antisocial bastard most of the time, but after talking to Wyatt, that was exactly what she constantly was.

Wasn't he the one who said antisocial was a good thing?

_**"Let it rip!"**_

The second the two beyblades even made it into the dish, Wyatt's opponent made a quick attack. It hit head on, but Wyatt shoved him right on back with a vengeance.

_"Don't let anyone see you sweat."_

_"I won't."_

"I'm Richy," the boy explained. "From The Rippers."

"I figured, by your colors."

_"Don't waste all your time on small talk!"_

_"Yes sir."_

Wyatt led into an attack, flipping over Richy's green beyblade with his red one, and sending it flying. He quickly brought it back into the dish, trying to start up the energy for another.

_"If you get knocked out of the dish, get right back in there. And attack too!"_

_"I will."_

_"Good girl."_

The two bladers stared at each other. Kai watched with a renewed interest.

_"Did I tell you to look at me?"_

_"I'm impressed."_

_"You should be."_

_"I could wipe the floor with your ass."_

_"I'm Boris' second in command, sweetheart. Do you still want to go?"_

_"I've got a secret weapon."_

_"Alright. What's your name?"_

_"What, got a list of people you beat?"_

_"As a matter of fact..."_

_"Let's do this." A pause, and a smirk. "The name's Kai. Kai Hiwitari."_

"You know, The Rippers are mostly from Russia. Kids who don't have anything, we go there."

"Okay." Wyatt focused on the battle. Any sooner and he'd have to call out his secret weapon, the weapon that only his family knew about.

"Kids who used to attend the special school at the 'The Abbey' used to be there. I used to be one of 'em. There's a rumor that Tala went to 'em with his boys after they lost the first time."

_Well now, did he? _

_I may have to check that out. _

_Two bets it's just an old warehouse they use to beat the shit out of each other._

_Still..._

_I should go see what the hell the old soldiers do._

_Great. _

_Now I sound like a war veteran._

"I'm not going to let you win," Wyatt said, watching their blades.

"Okay, don't let me. I'll still beat you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes."

The two beyblades collided again, sending forth a flurry of sparks. She watched in interest. Kai glanced over at her, watching her. He couldn't see her eyes through all her hair, but he knew they were concentrated on her brother.

"Remmaine! Polar thunder!" From Wyatt's beyblade emerged a lion with a mane the colors of the sun. Lightning charged at the opponent, who was caught so off guard by the appearance of the bit beast, that he didn't bother to block.

Richy's bit beast, a large bear, emerged, trying to swipe back at the lion. It missed because of Wyatt's speed.

"Finish him!" The brunette yelled.

_"Dranzer! Volcano Emission!" _

_"Do you really think that your fire can beat me? I have a better idea! Pyrina, show him power. Helixia Demona!_

_"Come on Dranzer!"_

"No!"

"Yes." Wyatt looked beyond his opponent. "I believe I just won."

_"NO!"_

_"Chill out."_

_"I lost."_

_"We tied. So there is no loser and no winner."_

_"Boris... he'll..."_

_"No he won't. He doesn't even know we're here."_

_That was the beginning of the closest thing I've ever had to a friendship._

_Of course, I beat him the last time we fought._

_Black Dranzer was nothing compared to the real thing._

"I lost. Dang it!"

_Weakling._

_Get back up and declare a rematch._

Richy looked to Wyatt, who had recalled his beyblade.

_That could've been an open shot._

_I think he might need a tutoring in beyblade don'ts._

"Way to go Wyatt!" Kai said, happy for his friend.

_Kai... happy?_

_Holy fuck, it's a miracle._

Richy had walked off the platform where the dish was located, as the announcer declared Wyatt the winner. He launched his beyblade back into the dish, as people began to applaud. Not everyone did however, and Carrie noticed that behind her a few people were booing.

From out of the corner of the arena, she saw two figures approach. Her senses tingled as she saw what had happened.

Two beyblades came charging at her brother, missing, but coming too close for comfort, his beyblade however had been the target, now facing off with two blue and white beyblades.

_Blue and White._

As the figures came closer, people began to run out of the arena in fear, leaving the referees, Wyatt and the pieces of his blade, Carrie, and the Bladebreakers to stand there. Richy emerged from the corner with two other guys.

"Come on pretty boy," In anger, Kai took a step forward, toward Wyatt who was now fighting two of them.

"Hold on." She extended her arm in front of Kai. "That's my brother. I do the fighting."

"They aren't just your average gang bladers. They're kids like me. They've got a history."

_History. Please._

_I believe I was the one who wrote that chapter in out lives._

"I know." She paused. It had been the most she'd said to him. "But I'm not just your average beyblader."

------------------------------------------------------

please review x3


	2. Helixia Demona

_I rewrote this entire story, if you didn't know so tell me what you think. I really like it better this way. It's a little more... interesting._

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Two: Helixia Demona_

_Distant Storm_

----------------------------------------------

_When I first heard her name, I felt something. _

_Carrie._

_I know it isn't her. It couldn't be. Not after what he had said._

_"Don't worry. She'll be gone soon anyway."_

_She was cursed._

_Just like me._

_We were brought up to be one way. I never knew that you could change._

_But her attitude._

_Could it be her?_

_What if she didn't know that we were wrong?_

_We were taught to be ruthless._

_Not beybladers._

_Her name made her sound so innocent, so sweet._

_She was second in command._

_So she was probably one of the worst there was._

_Besides Tala, maybe._

_No, not even Tala was that heartless._

_Just like me._

"I know." She paused. "But I'm not just your average beyblader."

"This is my battle!" She looked in shock at her brother.

_She cares about him._

"Are you sure? They're from The Abbey."

"I can take 'em."

_You're in over your head._

The two beyblades circled his red one, smashing into it constantly. Wyatt tried to get away.

"His attack ring is shot."

_No shit. What would that silver ring that is lying on the ground over there be?_

Mr. Stanley Dickenson ran down to them from the booth where he looked over all the beybladers.

"This isn't fair," Kai voiced.

"No really?" Carrie commented. "Wyatt, let me help you!"

"No!"

"What, you don't wanna let your girlfriend help you out? Afraid she'll get hurt?" The first boy said. He was the bigger of the two of them. Standing over the dish, he looked down. "Looks like you're all washed up."

"NO!" Wyatt jumped up and grabbed his beyblade which was sent flying from the arena.

"And now," the second one said, his beyblade gaining speed, headed toward Wyatt.

"And now you're screwed." Carrie launched her black metallic beyblade at them from a distance, landing directly in front of Wyatt.

"Who're you?"

"_Your worst nightmare,_" She gritted. Kai gasped.

_That sounds familiar. But he killed her, just like he promised me, right?_

Carrie didn't bother to look at Kai. She heard him gasp. 'Yep,' she wanted to say. But actions spoke louder than words, and she wanted to be just a bit more physical than vocal.

"Get down," Kai said to all of them. "This battle's going to get out of control."

_Anyone planning to listen? No. Why would I only know what I'm talking about here?_

"Good idea." The boy opposite Wyatt said. Carrie approached the platform, switching places with Wyatt. "I'm going to tear you limb for limb," He said.

The second boy nodded tauntingly.

"Out of curiosity, you did go to The Abbey, right?"

"Yeah," their faces contorted in hatred.

"When were you there?"

"Three years ago," the second one said.

"Alright. Then you weren't there when that girl was there?"

"Who? Boris' second in command?"

"Yeah. That girl, what'd they call her?"

"Hell," Supplied Kai.

"Obviously." Carrie shrugged. "What was her real name?"

The two boys looked at each other. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." She continued to watch as she was hit relentlessly with attacks.

"You gotta attack, sis!" Wyatt called.

_That would be the naive approach._

_I can tell she's above that._

"What's your name, pretty thing?" The older of the two asked. She didn't look at him. In fact, he hadn't seen her eyes even. She kept her head down toward the dish.

"Not a talker, eh?" The second one said. He smiled at her. "It doesn't matter. We'll do the same thing we did to him to you," he pointed at Wyatt.

"_The hell you will_."

"We'll see."

"We will."

The second one sent his beyblade outside the dish, whipping it at Kai and Wyatt. Kai sidestepped it, but Wyatt wasn't so lucky. It had ended up slashing his back pretty good. Not deep, but bloody none the less.

"You just sealed your fate," She said darkly.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyson questioned. The other blade breakers nodded as Kai looked at Wyatt, then to Dickenson.

"Get him to the first aid station," Kai said to the chairman.

"I'm staying." Kai knew better than to defy his friend and shrugged.

"Fine." Tyson took off his vest and handed it to Wyatt, who used it to cover up his bloody back.

"What about my fate?" The second said.

The larger one laughed. "You don't know who you're messing with. We were at The Abbey for three years. Apparently, Boris didn't want us on his world championship team. It was just like Carrie Kane. Boris knew that if he kept training us, he'd end up with someone more powerful than him. That's why he let Carrie go."

"Funny," Carrie said.

_I think she's either cracking, or they're done for._

"I've never seen her this steamed before."

_That's what I'm afraid of._

"What's funny?"

"The fact that you think you're going to win." Her hands were on her hips.

"We are, if you haven't noticed, you haven't even been able to nail an attack. I'm pretty sure your attack and defense rings are nothing right about now."

"One more attack and you're through!"

"Yes you are." She looked at the situation in front of her. One more attack and she would be done for. This was it. Now or never.

_Now or never._

"Attack!" Kai called.

She waited. She let them hit her. For some reason though, it didn't work on her beyblade. She took a few deep breaths, her head hung low. Then, she cracked an eerie smile.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Are you crazy? We don't care who you are. We're going to beat you so badly."

"I don't think so." She straightened up to her full height. "My name is Carrie Ann Omara, now, but it was Carrie Ann Kane." Her smile now taunted them.

"You can't be serious," the older said.

She pursed her lips together. "Just about as serious as they come. Helixia Demona!"

_Helixia Demona._

_Shit._

Kai braced himself, grabbing Wyatt by the collar.

In the arena, the black beyblade spun with a revived fury. Carrie held her arms out wide as a twister formed from the beyblade. Two neon green double helixes outlined the twister. The twister took on a maroon color, making the helixes stand out even more. The two other beyblades didn't stand a chance. They were sucked into the vortex like dust to a vacuum. Her bit beast made an appearance, coming down from the top of the funnel. It was a black bird, nastier than Black Dranzer.

The two beyblades were shattered by the massive talons of the bird.

_What happened to Pyrina?_

_My grandfather always said it was the purest of all Sacred Spirits._

_Priceless. But it chose someone and mirrored them._

_Wait..._

_It reflects the heart of..._

_...of the Blader._

"Carrie, stop! It's not worth it!" He passed Wyatt and the others, who were still recovering from the impact of the attack. Kai placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"What would you know?" She asked cruelly. In less than five seconds, she had spun, knocking Kai's hands from off her, and sending him to the floor. The rest of the group stared, looking at the event that had unfolded in front of them. "You're the one who tried to kill me in the first place."

His eyes widened in fear.

_I didn't do that to her. I know I didn't._

Kai jumped up. The two boys she had defeated had sped out of there as fast as they had come. It didn't matter. They didn't have anything left of a beyblade. He launched his beyblade, in an attempt to stop the chaos that would probably bring down the arena if it wasn't handled.

"I don't want to fight you."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You're not giving me much choice." Her attack subsided, leaving her bit beast there, in a nasty rage. Kai swallowed his fears, if any, quickly. "Dranzer! Stop her!"

He felt it.

_Dranzer, help me._

The mighty red phoenix emerged, engulfing both Pyrina and her master in red flames. She screamed in terror.

_It was your only weakness._

"Helixia Demona!" She yelled, louder this time. The black beast tried to create the attack, but the other phoenix was destroying her chance. "God damn it!" She yelled, in anguish. She wasn't one to crack, but he knew she had to in order to get better.

"You have to stop," Kai pressed on.

"I won't! You hear me? I won't!"

"Then you leave me no choice." He looked at Wyatt, who was just about as freaked out as his sister was. However, his emotion ran through his eyes. His sister was a wreck and Kai was obviously the only one able to fix her. "Dranzer, Blazing Gigus Tempus!"

_"Helixia Demona!"_

A cyclone of fire encircled both of them, causing the bit beast to disintegrate right before her eyes. She screamed bloody murder, staring at her beyblade.

_I'm sorry._

The bit was scorched to ashes, and her bit beast was gone. She looked at Kai, her walls gone. Suddenly, her eyes rolled up into her head, and she faced the darkness.

_It was the only way._

Kai caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. He went directly to Wyatt. "Come on, we need to get you two home."

"You better explain," Wyatt said, harshly.

"I will."

The two of them left, leaving the Bladebreakers standing there with Dickenson.

"I think she'd be good for a circuit if she wasn't so-"

"So evil? Yeah," Tyson supplied.

-----------------------------------------------

_Please Review x3_


	3. Relocation And Return

_Hope you're enjoying this. I had to change it up some because the original storyline seemed to want to crash and burn. I was just saving you from all that. _

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Three: Relocation and Return_

_Distant Storm_

* * *

_I don't even know who she is. I thought I did. A little._

_But the way Kai's talking, I didn't even know half of it._

_Why did she have to be brought up the way she did?_

"No one," Kai started, choosing his words carefully, "No one wanted kids like us. I know Carrie was abandoned. Her parents didn't want her." Wyatt, his parents, and Kai sat at the island in their kitchen, discussing what exactly had happened before.

"Why wouldn't they want her?"

"I don't know." He looked at Wyatt's mother, Mrs. Omara looked shocked at the information that Kai was revealing.

"What else did they do?" Mr. Omara asked.

"Worked us to the bone, taught us to be soldiers, and when we weren't good-"

"They'd beat the shit out of us until we couldn't take anymore." All eyes were on her.

"Carrie? You should be in bed. You've had a rough day," Her mother said.

She ignored her. "Where's my bit beast?" The teen demanded, grabbing Kai by the collar. He shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes. She dropped him, looking down.

"Carrie, she-Pyrina is gone."

The girl turned on her heel and walked to her room. When she did so, she slammed the door hard enough to make them all wince.

"Wyatt, your mother and I have been thinking this over for a few months, and especially with your sister-"

Wyatt's mother continued, "We think it would be a good time for us too tell you that your father's been offered a job in the US. Now, with everything, I think we're going to take that opportunity."

Wyatt looked at Kai, who looked at him, both their faces etched with a bit of shock.

"You mean, so soon?"

"Yes, she can't stay here. After all this, she needs to see a doctor. She can't do it on her own. Some scars don't go away so easily."

Kai looked at his hands the second she said that.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Omara asked.

"Have you seen her torso?" Kai paused when he received only blank stares. Choosing his words cautiously, he continued. "Black Dranzer and I are part of the initial reason, she, you know... Anyway, I think that getting away from all this, and me, would probably help her out."

_Since when was Kai that selfless?_

_He wants us to stay. _

_I can see it in his eyes._

"Then it's settled. We'll be out of here by the end of next week."

* * *

_Two years._

_I think we've all come a long way._

_I bet he thinks about her a lot. _

_Then again..._

_What does he even think about? _

_Cryptic bastard._

_Yet..._

_Pretty much one of my closest friends._

_And one of hers, I'm guessing._

_Probably the only one she's had._

_Yeah, probably._

"Wyatt!"

"What Carrie?"

"Want to have a practice battle?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

"Nothing. I guess I might as well do like you said and let go."

_Let go. That's what you told me. When I was the psychopath._

_Perhaps Austin was a good place to come._

_In only two years, she's become human. _

_The best part though,_

_is simple._

_She's ready to face the past._

"Yeah," the brunette said, turning to his sister. "I'll meet you out there."

_Maybe we'll return home soon._

Wyatt grabbed his beyblade. Pyrina had yet to return to her master, which would probably be the final piece to getting Carrie to the status of normal. Well, actually, then she wouldn't be normal. She'd be at the level of the World Champions.

The past two years had been difficult. She had gone to numerous doctors who couldn't do anything. In the end, Wyatt had applied some of her own methods for getting him back up to par when he had been controlled by the cyber bit beast. His parents didn't get the fact that her problems wouldn't just go away. Kai had explained to them what occurred in her childhood, and the reasons for her being the way she was. No one blamed her, but they figured the best way to cope would be to relocate. In a way, the new atmosphere made it easier, but she had expressed her concerns about going back. She wanted to be there. As much as she loved the southwest USA, she couldn't take the fact that she had left some people hanging, wondering if she was able to come through without suicide.

As far as Kai and his teammates were aware, she was doing well, and hopefully, they'd be back for their final year of high school. That had yet to be discussed with their parents, but hopefully all would work out.

Wyatt ran downstairs and out the door, to their spacious yard.

"Ready, bro?"

"Yeah."

_Let's go._

"Let it rip!" They yelled together.

_Some things never change._

* * *

"Do you really think that you're ready to go back there?" His mother asked the two of them. "And alone?"

"Ma," Carrie said gently, "It's our senior year. Think about it. We could rent an apartment."

"Maybe they could," Mr. Omara responded carefully. "You two have grown up and out a lot in the past few years."

"What's the rush?" Mrs. Omara questioned.

"Think of all the people who never got to see who I really can be!"

"I want to beyblade," Wyatt said firmly.

"As do I."

"Those are your reasons?" Mr. Omara asked. Wyatt nodded.

"Well, I do have one more," Carrie said, twirling a strand of long hair.

_Say it._

"I want to see Kai." Her face was normal, and her parents examined her closely before finally nodding.

_That's it, hometown, here we come!_

* * *

The movers shoved both the kids' things in the front door of their old house before pulling away. His parents had kept the house they once lived in exactly the way it was before they left, so all they had to do was put away their personal belongings.

_I missed it here._

"Wyatt, come on," Carrie said, starting to go up the stairs. "I've got something to show you."

"What is it?" He questioned.

_What did she hide up there, before we left?_

They both trooped upstairs, heading toward her room, as well as the attic, which looked like a closet at the end of the hallway. No one had ever used it, that Wyatt knew of.

She passed her room and opened the attic door. After trucking up another eight steps, she arrived at the room. It was only a little bit dusty, but it was one of the most spacious rooms in their abnormally large house. Their parents were lawyers, which explained how they lived in a mansion worthy of just about any superstar.

"Holy bit beast," Wyatt said in wonder.

_It's huge._

"It was my sanctuary." She smiled, turning around and looking at him. "Since we're the only ones living here, I was going to make it a little more, uh, comfortable. Maybe like a training and lounge room or something. It's really nice and cool up here too, with the air conditioner."

"This is incredible! Did you do it yourself?"

"What the dish? Yeah." They both took a step toward the silver battle dish in the center of the room. It was bigger than most of the ones he had seen at any training center. "It's made of bullet-proof material so that we can't break it that badly. The only thing that you can't do is call out a bit beast." She looked down as she spoke of the creatures that inhabited the beyblades.

"She'll come back someday."

"I hope so Wyatt. Cause I need Pyrina." She looked up at him and smiled. "Let's put our stuff away." She dusted the room with a cloth that hung off the wall. The maids never bothered to clean the attic. Maybe now, they would make them.

"Let's order food tonight, We'll go shopping later, after it gets dark."

"Alright." She turned around and walked back down the steps, her brother behind her.

"You really have gotten better," Wyatt commented.

"You think?"

"Well, yeah, you're attitude, it's so much better. And you really cleaned yourself up. I think Mom nearly had a heart attack when you showed up for dinner that one day asking how you looked."

"I just dyed it back to my normal color," she said, touching her hair. "I think it does look better though."

"You fit right in, when we were in Austin."

"Fitting in is so overrated. I like to be a little different."

Wyatt smiled.

_Let's see how she handles this._

"I was thinking that we should invite the boys out to dinner. You know, the Bladebreakers. As our little homecoming celebration."

"When?" Her eyes widened in surprise. Wyatt had never mentioned this before.

"Maybe tonight? I was going to call them anyway."

"Sure," she said, with a smile. Wait a bit, let's at least clean up a little."

"Yeah," Wyatt said.

Carrie reached into his backpack and pulled out a cell phone. It belonged to Wyatt. "Catch," she said, throwing at him. He did, and smiled. "And Wyatt, dinner's on me."

With that, she ran downstairs, grabbing her suitcase. She headed back up the stairs and threw the bags in her room. A moment later, he heard the shower start. He did the same as she did, then dialed Kai's cell phone.

_They had better be around._

_We've worked too hard._

* * *

"Hey Kai, you idiot, your cell phone is ringing!" Tyson threw the annoying contraption at his captain. "You know that annoys Hilary, and then she annoys me!"

"Why do you think that's my ring tone?" Kai asked his friend in a cheeky tone. "Yeah?" he asked, answering his cell phone.

_Same old Kai._

"Hey Kai," the voice on the opposite end said. His eyes widened. He hadn't heard from him in person in two years. Tyson came closer to listen to the conversation.

"Wyatt?" Kai hit two buttons on his phone putting it into speakerphone.

"Hey buddy!" Tyson's voice chimed.

"Hi Tyson," Wyatt said. "How are you guys?"

"Good," Kai answered, shoving Tyson away from the phone. "How are you?"

"Very good." Wyatt laughed. "We're back in town."

"What?" Both Tyson and Kai were at a loss for words.

"Wow, you two shut up pretty fast." Wyatt spoke again. "If you guys, and I mean your entire team, aren't busy tonight, Carrie and I were going to dinner, and we wanted to know if you wanted to meet us."

"Yeah," Tyson said, at the prospect of food.

"Alright," Kai said. Tyson walked away at that moment, knowing that Kai was going to ask about Carrie. "How is she?" He asked, almost nervous.

"Different." When Kai didn't respond, he added, "In a good way."

"Good." Wyatt could tell he wasn't convinced, but he would find out for himself. "What time do you want to meet for dinner?"

"Hang on." Kai heard him open a door and yell, "What time do you want to meet for dinner?"

He couldn't hear a response, but he heard the door shut again and Wyatt return. "How's seven at the usual place?"

"Fine." The usual place was the only restaurant that supported the local beyblading population.

"Alright, see you then."

"Yeah." Kai hung up. "Guys!" He called, shocking them all. Kai wasn't usually one to herd the group together. When his teammates came into the room he looked at them and repeated the plans.

"Yes! Food!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Tyson..." Kai said, acting angry. No one noticed that when he turned around and entered his room, a smile been plastered on his face. Comic relief had to come from somewhere, right?

* * *

_Please Review x3_


	4. Opposites

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading this! I really appreciate it._

_By the way, if you didn't know, the italics in each chapter are the thoughts of a character. But you probably knew that. I'm not telling you which one it is, I try to make it pretty obvious._

_----------------------------------------_

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Four: Opposites_

_Distant Storm_

-----------------------------------------

Kai and his teammates arrived early at the restaurant. It wasn't very busy on a Thursday night.

"How different do you think she is?" Ray asked Kai.

"Dunno," he said, shrugging.

_Typical Kai._

"Well," Rei continued, "She was an asshole the last time we saw her."

Hilary gave the Chinese boy an evil stare. "Well, it's not like Kai's any better," Tyson remarked. Hilary swatted him with her hand. "But it's true," Tyson said helplessly as he was beaten up on by the only girl at the table.

Max laughed a bit. "Figures, you two can't go anywhere without a love feud," He said. Both stuck out their tongues at the blonde, whose laughter was joined by Ray and Kenny.

Kai leaned back, closing his eyes. "And the antisocial bastard makes an appearance," Tyson said, turning away the attention from him and his crush. "Couldn't laugh even if you want to, could you?"

"Chill out," Ray said, silencing Tyson."You nervous?"

"No," Kai said, not bothering to open an eye.

Ray shrugged, "Look who's here," He said. Kai turned quickly.

_Gotcha._

"You aren't nervous at all, heh?" Kai, who was beyond blushing gave Ray a death stare.

"Be nice, you guys," Hilary said. "You're the one she doesn't like anyway, Ray," She said, wagging a finger in his face.

"Shut up." Kai cracked a smirk.

"She's only being honest." Kai shrugged. "And she's sitting next to you, seeing as you're the one with the empty space next to you."

"Play nice," Max said, from the opposite side of Ray. He spotted Wyatt and waved. "Over here," he said. Wyatt came over. Ray and Kai both looked behind him, expecting to see Carrie come out from somewhere.

"Hey guys," he said, running a hand through his chocolate colored hair and taking a seat next to Kai.

"Hi," They all chimed back.

_Where the hell is she?_

"Where is she?" Kai questioned.

"Coming. She got a phone call." Wyatt looked at all of them. "I kinda wanted to warn you in advance," He said calmly. "She is totally different."

"Pyrina?"

Wyatt shook his head. "MIA still." He looked behind him. She wasn't there yet. "I doubt you'll recognize her. Especially with her attitude."

Almost suddenly, a girl with blonde, almost brown hair entered from behind Ray, opposite of where Wyatt had come from. Kai was about to say something, but Wyatt looked up at her, then looked back at them. "Not her," he said.

"Looked just like her," Tyson said.

"Just like who?" A voice said from behind Kai. Ray looked up, and his mouth dropped.

A girl with blonde hair just slightly less yellow, and barely curley than Max's stood before them, hands on her hips, in a white t-shirt and light blue jeans. She had beautiful blue eyes that were so clear, he thought he was looking into the Pacific Ocean. The thing was though, with drop dead georgous girls was simple. Fan girls. They always were.

_You've got to be kidding._

_Who the hell is this fan girl?_

"We aren't doing autographs, sweetie," Ray said. "We're waiting for someone."

Wyatt leaned back, just like Kai had moments earlier. He crossed his arms over his chest, then looked up at her with a smile. She raised her eyebrows.

_Shit._

"Nice to see you too Ray," she said, looking over the group.

"You've got to be kidding," Kai said.

_My thoughts exactly, Kai._

"Sorry," she said, taking a seat next to Ray. He looked directly at Kai.

_I'm screwed now._

Kai nodded, and from the glint in his eyes, Ray knew Kai felt the exact same way.

The waiter came to the table and asked them about drinks. After he left, they resumed the beyond awkward situation.

"Guys, you remember my sister, Carrie?"

They all nodded dumbly. Ray mumbled an apology. To his surprise, she answered sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Hell, my own mother nearly had a cardiac arrest. But since you were right the first time, I was an asshole." She shrugged a bit, and Wyatt smiled at her.

Kai was still partially dumbfounded. "What the hell did you do?" He asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" She leaned over her drink, taking a quick sip. "The attitude or the make over."

Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max and Ray looked at each other before turning to the other two.

"Both."

"Ha, well, the past two years, I've just kinda let go. But I've learned something about doctors. They don't work. Wyatt was the only reason I'm actually semi-normal today. And for the make over, I just stripped my hair. The dirty blonde thing just doesn't work on me."

Kai looked at her. She met his eyes. They were brighter than he'd ever seen. "You look good, Car," he said after a moment.

"So do you."

_I'm going to get her a sticker._

_Property of Kai._

_If he didn't like her before, he does now. _

_The ever reliable Kai._

_His eyes give it all away._

Wyatt looked toward the rest of the group. "So, when's the next tournament?"

"A few months." Max took a sip of his Coca Cola. "Can't wait."

"I bet," Wyatt said. He then looked at Kenny, Max, and Ray who were opposite them in the horseshoe shaped booth. He motioned with his hands something that Tyson and Hilary didn't get, and the three of them shook their heads.

_We're working on it, brother._

_They're the two stubbornest people in the world._

_Well, maybe except for Kai._

When their food arrived, they were all quiet, except for Tyson, who literally inhaled three plates of spaghetti.

"Pig," Carrie said. Everyone looked up, in shock. Kai flashed her a quick smile. She didn't apologize for her comment, but continued. "Is it a crime to be honest?"

Ray laughed. "We weren't expecting you to pull a complete one-eighty in your identity," He explained. "We we're kinda expecting you to be a bit more like Kai." Kai glared at him.

_Well, I'll be honest dude, we all know we were thinking that._

"Well, not everyone can be so antisocial." Kai looked up at her, almost seething. She had even made fun of him.

"And who the hell are you?"

She raised her eyebrows, sensing a challenge. "Yeah, who the hell am I?" Ray looked at her. The rest of the group began laughing. Kai was still in absolute astonishment.

_She knows exactly how he works._

"Keep laughing guys." She paused a moment, letting their laughter sink in. She looked at Kai, challenging him even more. "I bet we could wipe the floor with them."

_I smell a challenge._

"Hn," He said, shrugging.

"Asshole." She looked back down at her plate, then to Wyatt. He was interested in this. "Well then I'll kick your ass too," she said, getting up and walking away.

_Forget that, I smell a relapse._

"Good job," Hilary said. "She was here for what? An hour?"

Kai put his head in his hands. After a moment, he looked up. "Why the hell are you people so difficult?" he questioned angerly, his face tinted just a bit pink.

The next minute, Kai was drenched, covered in water and ice cubes.

Everyone started laughing as Carrie sat back down across from her brother. She looked around and cracked a smile at Kai, who looked at her angerly. She rolled her eyes. "Chill out," she said, looking at Ray, who stopped laughing long enough to thank her.

She smiled. "It had to be done," she said, high fiving Ray.

"Ha ha ha," Kai said sarcastically. "I'm soaking wet."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Tyson said. "Now if only we had a camera..."

Every other person pulled out a cell phone with a camera, snapping a picture of Kai, pouting like a five year old, soaked, shivering, and his arms crossed.

Ray looked at Kai, again. That look in his eyes.

_Trying hard to be angry, Kai?_

_Well guess what?_

Ray glanced at the girl next to him, who quirked an eyebrow.

_She knows._

------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the group of eight walked back to Tyson's house. They sat outside, catching up with Wyatt and Carrie, who, to their surprise went from complete antisocial bastard to a cute southern belle.

It was well past dark, and the group sat on the ground around a fire, trying to roast marshmallows. Tyson had totaled a bag, and there were none left for the rest of them.

"Who's going to go buy more of them?" Tyson asked, his mouth full of the sticky sugary substance.

"I've got it," Kai said, getting up.

_Anything to get away, heh?_

"I'll come with you," Carrie said. "I need to stretch."

Ray leaned over to Max. "Twenty bucks that he doesn't object."

"Deal." The two shook hands secretly. "You'll never win, Ray. This is Kai we're talking about."

_Yes, money for Mariah's birthday present._

"Alright." Max fell over, and Ray grabbed the twenty from out of the freckled kid's hand.

"Damn it!"

"What?" Everyone turned to Max and Ray who sweat dropped.

"Nothing..." They said. Max was clearly annoyed over the loss of his twenty bucks.

"That's the last time I ever make a bet with you."

"I bet you you're wrong."

"SHUT UP RAY!"

"Wow," Carrie said. "I don't know how you put up with them," she shrugged, as Kai waited for her to round the corner first.

"You learn to deal."

Once they had left the walls of the dojo that Tyson and his team lived in, both sighed deeply, enjoying the brisk night air.

After a moment, Carrie was tired of the quiet. "Thank you," she said shyly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said thanks." Kai looked at her incredulously.

"I don't get it." Kai said. "First you're the queen bitch extreme, and then all of a sudden you're this perfect little southern girl, with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and clothes to match. Who the hell are you?"

"Okay, I that's fair." She shrugged. "You know why I changed so much?"

"Yes," Kai seethed.

"Well, I loved Texas, living there the past two years was so much fun. Plus, I got to figure out who the hell I was."

"And?"

"I guess I figured that I should just be me. And, that's exactly it. I wanted to thank you for breaking down the walls that I enclosed myself in for my entire life. Is that a crime?"

"No."

"You know, I wanted to come back because I wanted to prove that I could change."

"Hn."

"They're right, you are antisocial."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes, looking around.

"You're actually the opposite of what I expected you to be."

"How so?" She looked at him, curiosity mounting.

"I thought you'd still be a hardass."

"I am a hardass. A fun-loving hardass." She smiled. "Would you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Would you please ditch the facade for the next twenty minutes that we're out here on a marshmallow run?" She looked at him, her blue eyes pleading with his grey, almost purple ones.

This caught him by surprise.

"I, uh..."

"Please?"

"Alright." He put an arm around her shoulders and she put one around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

Nothing had ever prepared Kai for this.

But he liked it.

------------------------------------------

_x3 please review._


	5. Take Up The Offer

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Five: Take Up The Offer_

_Distant Storm_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Last Time..._

_"Would you please ditch the facade for the next twenty minutes that we're out here on a marshmallow run?" She looked at him, her blue eyes pleading with his grey, almost purple ones._

_This caught him by surprise._

_"I, uh..."_

_  
"Please?"_

_"Alright."_

_--------------------------------------------------_

The next morning, the Bladebreakers were all up early, going to a meeting with Stanley Dickenson, chairperson of the B.B.A., and his board members.

"The tournament will start in a few weeks," Dickenson stated. "We wanted to tell you up front, so if you know anyone who would be interested, we could put together some more B.B.A. teams, instead of just sending you." He looked around. "Should you decide to compete as a team for the World Championships."

"Will it just be one tournament?" Kenny asked. He had his computer recording everything that was going on.

"We're setting it up so that we have a few different locations, much like the first year you guys competed. The B.B.A. has gotten so big, we need to funnel in teams who can't get the funding to travel halfway around the world."

"What locations are you planning on using?"

"We're going to start in Moscow," Dickenson said. Kai smirked. "That way should anything go, well, you know, we can fix everything before we move on. Then there will be a competition in Barcelona, one in Seattle, and finally, the final tournament will take place in Tokyo. Of course, any team that makes it will have the B.B.A. funding the entire trip."

Max and Ray both nodded.

Tyson looked excited. "Now I really gotta go train! It's too bad Daichi got sent to boarding school. I would've liked to compete with him."

"Oh you will," Hilary said. Dickenson laughed.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Daichi will be entering with some kids from his town. Therefore, you better get ready."

"Yeah, the best are coming out to play," Max said.

Kai smirked a challenge forming on his lips. "I guess someone's going to have to train you," he said.

"So you're entering as a team?" A chairperson asked.

"I guess so," Ray commented. Everyone on the team except Kai laughed.

_--------------------------------------------------_

For the next few nights, Carrie laid in her bed, unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through her head.

_Who am I? Really?_

_I've changed, and I'm in control. _

_I'm not who I was._

_And I think that's how I realized it._

_  
I think I love him._

"Can't sleep?" Wyatt said, appearing in her doorway.

"I didn't mean to wake you," She said. she pulled the blankets off herself. "I'm going for a walk, or something."

"Want some company?"

_Can't let me go alone, ever bro?_

_At least he loves me._

_Him and my parents._

_Well, my other parents, I guess._

"I've never turned you down, come on." They quickly dressed, meeting up towards the back door.

"Got the key?"

"Yeah," she said. In jeans, they headed off into the forest, following a path they knew very well. They stayed in silence until Wyatt turned and looked at her.

"What's up?"

She looked at him. "Promise not to tell?"

"Of course," She shrugged.

_It is three am. Like he would remember tomarrow morning anyway._

_Okay, yeah, he'd remember._

"I think I like him. Like, like him."

Wyatt looked at her, then cracked a smile. "I figured as much." Then he stopped, sitting on a log. "When did you figure it out?"

"When we went to go get the marshmallows."

"Jeez, I'm so uninformed. So, tell me how it happened. You didn't just suddenly develop a crush on him," He stated. Then, he looked back up at her. "You didn't, did you?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I asked him to ditch the facade for fifteen minutes. He actually did it. Just for me." She stopped, dazing out.

"Earth to Carrie? Hello?" Earning back her attention, he smiled. "You've got it bad, I think."

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest, Kai was also deep in thought. No one had ever asked him something like that. Of course, he was also struck by just her appearance. That was not the way any person who had come in contact with Biovolt looked like. Hell, he didn't even know it was possible.

He slipped past the trees, heading down to the wharf, the only place he usually could think at times when things were just too damn confusing.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He asked to no one in particular.

The best part of the night had been when he had hugged her. It was the cherry on top of her sundae. He could tell. For the remainder of the night, if he locked eyes with her, she'd smile. She was the only one who aknowledged his presence. He had totally forgotten the whole 'chill out' incident, only to be reminded when the two newcomers to their group had left.

Ray had been the only one to make any sense of it at that point, and these conversations they sometimes had only occurred behind closed doors.

_"Did you kiss her?" Ray had asked. Kai shook his head._

_"No," he said, trying to back out of the conversation. He hadn't made sense of what had happened._

_"You like her," Ray said. "I can see it in your eyes."_

_"Since when did you learn how to read people?" He questioned demandingly. "What about Mariah?"_

_"Oh, we've admitted how much we like each other," Ray said. "Actually, I made a bet with Max about Carrie and you and got twenty bucks more for her birthday gift."_

_"You bet on Carrie?" Kai grabbed Ray by the collar._

_"I've made my point," Ray said, sheepishly. Kai put him down._

_"Whatever," Kai said, turning and walking away. After all, it was his own views that determined what he felt for her. Not what Ray said._

When Kai emerged from the forest, there stood a cloaked figure, entirely in black. Oh great, he thought. This would definetly be a beybattle.

The figure looked up. "I've been waiting a long time for you Kai."

"I don't feel like wiping the floor with you," Kai said cheekily.

"That's why you think I'm here?" His voice sounded like Tala, but distorted, as he was speaking into a scarf wrapped around his face. "Anyway, I thought maybe you'd like to have a taste of victory, without Tyson."

"Alright," Kai said, stepping toward the helocopter. "I like the way you think, Tala," He said, shaking his hand.

--------------------------------------------------

Tyson slammed his fists down onto the table. "Why the hell does he always do that?"

"Kai is Kai," Hilary said. The entire team sat on the floor in the back room. "He still wants a fair fight with you, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, and everytime we split up, somebody ends up hurt."

"I guess," Max said.

Tyson's grandfather entered the room. "Yo T-dog, there's a southern homie outside lookin' for Kai. Wy-man's with her."

"Southern homie?"

The entire group looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh," Ray said. "He means Carrie."

"Since when did the K-man get a girlfriend?" Gramps asked. "Especially that chica. She looks too nice."

"For him maybe," Tyson said, rolling his eyes. "Who's going to tell her?"

"Not me," Ray said, shaking his head. "She'll kill me."

"Kill you for what?"

"God! Don't do that!" Tyson said, exasperated.

"What's going on? Kai said we'd do some training."

"That's just it. Kai's gone."

"You're kidding," she said, looking at them.

"Left us a voice mail. Apparently, he got an offer from Tala and the demolition boys."

"That bastard," she said, clenching a fist. "And I was the one who needed a change."

They all laughed. Wyatt looked at his sister.

_No relapse, no relapse, no relapse._

"Well, I guess someone's going to have to fill in for him," Ray said. "We aren't disbanding now, I guess we're going to have to take his ass down."

"Who's going to be ready on such little notice?"

Kenny looked up at the rest of the group. There were two answers in front of them.

"Alright, auditions start now," Tyson said. He looked at Carrie and Wyatt. "You two, the winner gets to take Kai's spot."

_Hell yeah._

--------------------------------------------------

_please review x3_


	6. Sibling Rivalry

------------------------------------------------

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Six: Sibling Rivalry_

_Distant Storm_

_------------------------------------------------_

Last Time:

_"Well, I guess someone's going to have to fill in for him," Ray said. "We aren't disbanding now, I guess we're going to have to take his ass down."_

_"Who's going to be ready on such little notice?"_

_Kenny looked up at the rest of the group. There were two answers in front of them._

_"Alright, auditions start now," Tyson said. He looked at Carrie and Wyatt. "You two, the winner gets to take Kai's spot."_

-----------------------------------------------

"You sure you want to do this?" Wyatt asked. "Without-"

"Without Pyrina? Honey, I could take you down in my sleep."

"But I have Remmaine."

"Okay, well, put your blade where your mouth is."

"You two ready?" Max looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Let's go." Wyatt held out his beyblade straight out, almost level with her shoulders.

She however, chose a different approach. Her beyblade launcher was held straight up, parallel with her body.

"Three, two, one-"

"Let it rip!" The entire team watched as the siblings began to fight it out.

Wyatt's blade had yet to change too much, yet he was much more agressive than last time.

Looking at Carrie though, they all noticed that her style had changed almost completely. She was still very agressive, but she no longer fought like she wanted to kill her opponent.

"Come on bro, I know you've got more in you." She attacked him with a quick jolt of energy that knocked his beyblade off balance.

"Remmaine! Let's go!" He began a full throttle assault. She judged him as being irrational for that one.

"Uh, uh, uh," She said, wagging a finger. "I wouldn't attack me like that," she commented.

"Why not?"

"Because, I might just turn it around on you." She smiled sincerely. "This has been fun, bro."

"Yeah."

Wyatt looked up at her sister. The blue glimmer in her eyes was priceless. "One final blast?"

"One final blast."

The two beyblades collided, and smoke covered the entire dish. Both beybladers stood back. The glow from the lion bit beast dimmed away, and Wyatt found his beyblade spinning shakily on the outside of the dish.

"Carrie is the winner!"

"Good job," Wyatt said, hugging his sister. "I figured you'd win. You're the one with the motive."

"Yeah, well, it did come close."

"The second Pyrina comes back, we'll be unbeatable," Max said.

"If she ever does." She looked at her beyblade, then slipped it into her pocket. "Does anyone have Tala's phone number?"

"You know Tala?" Tyson asked. Then he caught everyone's blank stare. "Oh, yeah, right."

"Here," Ray said, handing her his cell phone. She drew out hers, a slick black phone, and dialed in the number. They all waited, as she hit the speaker phone button just before he picked up.

"Hello?" She smiled. Sometimes the most familiar things, even the sucky things could make you feel pretty good.

"It's me," Carrie said, a hint of her old self coming through in her voice.

"Oh God."

"Chill out." Her voice was suddenly back to the way it had been since she had returned. "I was just doing it for recognition. You know who I am."

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice filled with loathing. Loathing toward her.

"Is Kai with you?"

"No."

_Why the hell would he be with me?_

"He left a message on Ray's phone saying he went with you to Russia. He said he was joining the Demolition Boys or Blitzkrieg Boys or whatever the hell you decided to call yourselves this year."

"I never met up with him."

"Oh great, now we know he's lying to us."

"Well, it is like Kai to do something like this." Ray looked at the group. Tyson nodded. "But something doesn't feel right."

"Hold on."

"Yeah?" Carrie asked.

"That sounded like Ray Kon."

"This isn't going to be an easy conversation. We need to meet up somewhere."

"I'm in Hong Kong."

"Why?" Tala ignored her. "Prying, sorry."

"What the hell did you say?"

"Sorry?"

"Shit, what the hell happened to you?"

"Kai Hiwitari."

"I'll catch a train." With that, the line went dead.

"Ahh," She said. "Tala. A man of many words." She then looked around to the rest of the group. "So, what the hell are we going to tell Dickenson?"

"I don't know. An expsychopath on the Bladebreakers?" Tyson said.

"Yep, sounds like us." Hilary smirked. "Except for the fact that there is a psychopath on the Bladebreakers. And he's also a bottomless pit."

"Tyson!" Everyone else chimed, except for the accused who shoved his way away from Hilary. Carrie looked to Wyatt. He was laughing. Part of her felt guilty because she was chosen to be a part of the best team yet, and he had been defeated by his sister.

He smiled reassuringly. "Sis, you know I wouldn't have been ready for that kind of competition. Don't look so guilty."

------------------------------------------------

Tala sat at a cafe with his teammates Spencer, Bryan, and Ian. They had heard his conversation and begged to come.

_They made her sound like an attraction at the zoo._

_I wonder if she really did change. _

_Maybe she did._

The other three sat around waiting, drinking soda. The arrival of Carrie Ann would mean something to them all.

_Wonder what her last name is these days._

_Boris did ship her out to an orphanage._

_She used to say she'd rather be killed._

_I bet she's still pissed at him for that._

What Tala didn't really expect to see was the Bladebreakers entering the same cafe.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. They all stared at him.

"Dude, we were just on the phone with you," Tyson stated. He raised his eyebrows.

"So I did hear Ray. Where the hell is Carrie?"

"Right here in front of you," She said, being the blonde standing next to Ray. The four Russian beybladers stared at her in absolute astonishment.

"Tala, you said she was Boris' old second in command. This girl looks like a country star."

"Let me guess," Max said, predicting what Tala said next. "What the hell happened to you?"

_Idiot. _

_This has got to be a joke. _

_No southern belle is going to prance in here and declare that their the evilest person to ever be trained at the abbey._

_Carrie Ann is much more vicious._

"No. What the fuck happened to you?"

"My brother and Kai didn't like it, and I was pretty much a psychopath when some old abbey kids teamed up on my bro. Kai beat the living shit out of me in a beybattle, and now two years later, I'm a little more me and a little less biovolt soldier."

"Either way," Bryan said, "You look good." The others nodded.

"Who's your brother?"

"Me." Wyatt stepped toward the front of the group. "I'm one of Kai's friends," he said.

"I know. Kai talked about you."

"You mean Kai actually talked?" Hilary said. She nudged Tyson, whispering, "Yeah, those two in a conversation. The walls were probably bored and decided to carry on a conversation." They both chuckled.

"Alright, my turn for some comments."Carrie nodded, looking to Tala. "First of all, I never heard anything from Kai."

"Figures," She said. Ray looked at her, catching her glance. She looked like something was wrong. In the pit of his somach, there was a sensation that told him the exact same thing.

"Second," Tala said, looking at Carrie with a glare, "This is a bit too fake," he said. "Carrie Ann is the most vicious person I've ever met."

"Was," she said.

"I bet you're just using this as a facade." He got in her face. "You know just as well as I do that you don't just recover from these things."

Carrie let him stay right in his face. "I know you hate me," She said. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

_Please. People like us don't change that easily._

"My name is Carrie Ann Omara, I used to be the most ruthless person in your life and the lives of many others. Now, I am going to the World Championships."

"With what team?"

"The Bladebreakers."

Tala dropped his empty glass. "You've got to be kidding me." He looked at his teammates. These things just didn't happen. "You're telling me, that the girl who's nearly killed me on several occasions is going to be on the most goody goody team the league has seen in years?"

"That's exactly what she's saying," Tyson.

"Not quite."

"As always," Tala said, smirking up at her. "There has to be a catch."

She smirked back a smirk that was worthy of Kai. "We're going to kick everyone else's sorry asses. And also, I owe you an apology."

"You're kidding." The boys all looked at her.

"I'm sorry-"

"You know what? Save it." Tala said, getting up. "I don't need to hear it."

Tala began to walk toward the door, but Carrie stepped in front of him, beyblade extended, bit forward, toward his face.

"Fine, don't accept my apology. But I'm telling you, I'm not who I was."

_Pyrina. _

_She's gone._

"What happened to your bit beast?" Tala questioned cheekily. "Get sick of killing people?"

"Kai destroyed it. Actually, I think I was the one who destroyed it all along." She paused. "I never killed people Tala," she traced the outline of her beyblade. "I knew you were the one person who could possibly beat me, save Kai. If anything, I was preparing you for what was to come. I knew it would happen sooner or later. You were always there, from the time you were born." She turned.

"You believe that?"

"I don't know what I believe," she said after a moment. Tala stared into her blue orbs demanding an answer. "Alright, fine.You know what I believe? I believe I've made so many mistakes, ones beyond forgiveness. Kai was the one who gave me a second chance. I didn't ask. I came back here asking about him, not reminiscing about when I used to beat you because Boris told me to. Those were different times." She looked back at him. "If you want to beat the shit out of me, go right ahead." She looked at him. "I won't move."

"Get outside," he muttered.

Everyone stared at the duo in horror. "He's not really going to beat her, is he?"

"He might," Bryan said. "There's too many scars that Boris has put on him. She was, all in all, just like Boris' daughter. Thankfully, she isn't because she's much more attractive." They all paraded outside, to where Tala stood with her in the park, hidden by trees. She stood there, back to him, her white blouse lying on the ground. Underneath was a blue halter, that tied in the back twice, exposing most of the skin on her back.

_Damn._

"He beat you too?" Tala questioned.

"More than any of you." She turned around, defiance in her eyes. "Everytime someone in my charge would screw up, I'd beat them up pretty good, and get lashings from Boris until I couldn't see." She tilted her head to see her back. "There'd be times when I wouldn't be around for a few days, and that would be when I was in my room, unable to move. They only kept me for Pyrina. Not too many people could make one of the purest bit beasts go evil." Her back was just as tan as the rest of her skin, laced with numerous pink scars, looking like they had come from a switch."And then you all wondered why I was so evil," She commented.

Tala dropped his hands to his side. She turned around and looked at him. He merely went to go walk away.

"The hell you're walking away," She said, angrier. "If you aren't going to hurt me for what I have done then get your ass back over here." She paused. "We've got to find Kai, and we might need your help."

"Spare me," Tala said, annoyed. "You always want people to help you out."

"Okay," Max said. "Our entire team wants your help."

"If Kai left, I wouldn't doubt it's because of somekind of power quest. He'll show up eventually."

"Yeah Tala, the last time you said that, he showed up with Black Dranzer."

"Then maybe history is doomed to repeat itself." He motioned to his team mates, who caught up to him. "What a waste of time," he yelled behind him.

Carrie stood there, cold and exposed from what she had allowed Tala to see. Max put her blouse back over her shoulders. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that."

"Yeah, but I think something's up with him."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well, now," a voice crooned. "I suppose that we're all ready now. Meet your new team mates, Brady and Mark."

"And the best thing is," A Second voice commented, "We're in complete control. No one will stop us now."

--------------------------------------------------------

_please review x3_


	7. Yes, Grandfather?

--------------------------------------------------------

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Seven: Yes, Grandfather?_

_Distant Storm_

--------------------------------------------------------

Tyson smiled at his crew, before opening the door to the executive office on the top floor of B.B.A. headquarters. The entire group left the two female members outside the office, and the other four members entered quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"Why hello boys," The chairman said from behind his desk. "Where's Kai?"

"He ditched us," Tyson said. "That's why we're here."

"Really? Did he give you a reason?"

"Kai? Reason?" Ray laughed. "Mr. D, come on. Kai wouldn't give us a reason if we begged him."

"Well, Kenny, are you going to fill in this time?" He looked at them quizzically. Something was up. They all looked a little jumpy.

Tyson smiled, and Kenny responded. "I'm going to sit this one out."

"Yeah." Tyson walked to the door. He opened it gently. "Hilary, you can bring her in now."

Hilary pulled her into the room. The blonde wrung her hands, slightly nervous. Her hair was left down, in patient curls that were layered just a bit. She wore a pair of brown boots, a white peasant skirt and a white halter.

"A girl?" Dickenson was pleasantly surprised. "This is a change of events."

"Hi," the girl said to him, shaking his hand. "I'm Carrie Ann Omara."

The chairman choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?" He paused. "Could you repeat that?"

"No joke. She pulled a parallel universe," Max explained. "Two years in Texas."

"Thanks," Carrie said. She twisted a strand of blonde hair. "Sorry about all that trouble," she said. "I wasn't very okay in the head, now that I think about it."

"We all get a little messed up." Dickenson smiled. "So you're the one that the boys are putting in instead of Kai?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I'm going to take care of business."

He nodded, handing her a few papers and a contract. "These boys are getting in over their heads with you," the old man commented. "Especially Tyson. Kai's going to be furious when he finds out that his greatest rival has the only girls he's ever semi-bonded with."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ray said. "He might be furious, but he wouldn't tell us that."

They all nodded. "Tala was acting strange too," Hilary commented, annoyed at being so silent. "We all thought he was going to beat the crud out of Car," she said. The others nodded.

"I think there's a conspiracy against them or something," Carrie replied. She signed the paperwork quickly and handed it back to the man. "First Kai disappears, then Tala is either lying or not, and he's acting strange. I know he hates me, we all figured that out the other day, but come on. He isn't that ruthless."

"You weren't that ruthless though," Ray pointed out boldly. She smiled.

"Point taken, but I'm just saying. He was annoyed because I-well, you know," she said, diverting her attention out the window. "Anyway, it isn't like he didn't do the same to me when I messed up. Him and Kai have been the only two with the privledge to do something like that." She paused. "Ahh, the abilities granted to someone of a higher rank."

The rest of the group just took in the information. Carrie would share more than Kai did when unprovoked. Kai would tell you things on a need to know basis, or when Tyson was ready to shoot a launcher down the captain's throat.

"Have you heard from Hiro?" Tyson asked.

"Nope, not since he disappeared after B.E.G.A. went under." The group nodded, and Tyson cast a glance at the ground. Carrie looked up at Ray, who explained it to her quietly. She nodded.

Tyson in the meantime had grabbed onto something with his left hand. Hilary turned a light shade of pink, and Tyson eventually felt the heat rising from his own palm, which was sweating just a little.

"You two lovebirds can stop holding hands now," Kenny said. Tyson turned the color of a tomato, and Hilary shoved him away.

"God Tyson, don't touch me."

"Oh shut up, you two, we all know you both liked it." Everyone else, including Mr. Dickenson laughed at this, knowing that it was true. Their stubbornness was the only thing that kept them from being together.

--------------------------------------------------------

In a deep chamber below the earth's surface, two men walked down a hallway patiently, smiling maniacally to each other. They looked through each of the four doors, studying the contents of each room.

"Hold on," the first man said. "I want to check something out."

"What now, Boris? We've got everything all taken care of."

"I want you to see how they've taken to the syrum."

"Alright." The older man pulled out a set of cards on a ring, and slid them through the slots at the doors of the first room.

"I thought we'd start with your personal favorite."

"Kai? You got him in here?" The man smiled. "I'm pleased Boris, I didn't expect you to get him in."

"Once we had Tala roped in, it was a breeze." The one called Boris stopped, scratching his chin. "We didn't have to use the syrum on him until yesterday. He didn't know that we were even behind it."

The two walked into the room. It was bare bones, with a bed, clothes and a bathroom. Beyblade equipment stood on top of a small table next to the bed, and the entire room was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner.

"Kai?" The boy turned at the mention of his name. "Come here, boy."

The kid obeyed, coming toward the man. "Yes, grandfather?" His voice was a dark monotone, that showed respect while being entirely evil.

"Boris, you shall get a raise in pay for this. He hasn't obeyed me once since before we shipped him out of that academy."

"Thank you sir."

"Now then," the older man said, handing the boy a second beyblade. "Here is what your orders are." He paused, allowing the boy to look at the beyblade. "Train hard, grandson. I want you to take the world by force."

"Yes sir." The boy handed over the first beyblade, which his grandfather tucked away in a pocket.

"Good boy."

The old man turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. The boy's hard eyes flickered in the light, revealing glazed over amethyst grey eyes.

After checking the other three rooms, the man was pleased.

"This time," he said viciously, "We shall not fail. No one shall ever stop us. Biovolt will be the most powerful company in the world, and we shall have our beyblade army!"

Both men laughed again, but this time, it was more psychotic than before. No one would ever see it coming.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go Tyson! We don't have all day!"

_No! Go away Hilary! I wanna sleep..._

"No!"

"Fine, miss your flight to Moscow. See if I care."

"Would you either shut up and lay down or go away?"

_Did I just say that?_

He felt a body lay down next to him, and a voice whisper in his ear.

"Time to get up Tyson. I'd love to go back to sleep myself but we gotta leave in an hour."

From the front of the house, a buzzer was heard.

"Is someone going to get the door peeps?" Gramps asked, poking his head into the room clad in a kendo outfit.

"I've got it, I'm closest," Carrie said, her suitcase and duffel bag already at the door. She ran down the hallway in bare feet, and slid open the front door. "Can I help you?"

"This package came for Carrie Omara. Is she here?"

"That would be me," she said, taking the box. She thanked the man and shut the door.

"That's strange," Ray said from behind. "You don't live here."

"I know," she said, untying the string on the top. She opened the box and dropped it, holding only the contents in her hand. "Oh God Ray," she said. "Who would send me this?"

In her hand was the blue beyblade of Kai, Dranzer intact.

"Something is definitely up."

"Should we tell them?"

"It's only right they know."

"Know what?" By this time, the entire group had heard her say 'Oh God,' and had entered the living room.

"Someone mailed me this," she said, showing them the beyblade. They all gasped.

"Great, Tala was right," Tyson said.

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, I do," the blonde girl said. "See this stamp on the side of the package?"

"Uh huh," they replied.

"This is the old Biovolt logo. Voltaire sent this to us."

"How do we know it's real?" Kenny said. "He could just be messing with us and sending a fake."

"Here," Carrie said, stepping outside. "I'll show you." She looked at the beyblade before extending it. "Dranzer!" she called. The bit glowed a flaming red color. "Enough said."

"This is great. Now something is definitely going to go down in Moscow."

"Maybe," Carrie said, "Maybe not." She paused, looking around. "Do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead and hold onto it," Ray said, before anyone like Tyson said no. "We all know you're the one that Kai liked the best."

"Thanks."

She allowed her cheeks to tint a soft shade of pink, then turned and exited the house.

"What's her problem?" Tyson asked.

Ray sighed. "I think she likes Kai."

"You mean the southern belle ex-psychopath has a crush on sourpuss?"

"You never know," Hilary said. "It would make sense. He did risk a lot trying to change her for the better."

"Yeah, and he let her tag along with him to get the marshmallows that one night. I saw them come back," Max said. "Kai actually looked pretty happy."

"Happy?"

"Well, I think he likes her too."

"Kai? A crush? Nah, he'd probably shoot himself first."

"Tyson!"

"What Hil? It's true. He's not much of the social type."

--------------------------------------------------------

_please review x3_


	8. Moscow

_Okay, just one note before I start. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially AnimeCrazy88, who has been my loyalest reviewer throughout this entire ordeal. So thanks again to everyone, and on with the chapter!_

_------------------------------------------------_

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter 8: Moscow_

_Distant Storm_

_------------------------------------------------_

The Bladebreakers arrived in Moscow, Russia, with six hours before registration ended. They took care of the annoying parts of the trip first, leaving them with four hours for training and food before the opening ceremony. The enire competition had been revised again, as the chairperson didn't expect thousands of beybladers to show up. Therefore, he added a few different channels that mixed up teams. In that way, you'd never know who you fought until the day of the tournament.

It surprised them all that Carrie showed them around the city quicker than Kai had once been able to. She knew where the best places were for food, and the best hotel to stay at. She was taking the entire ordeal pretty well, assuming that Kai didn't randomly appear.

"You ready for this?" Max asked her between bites of his sandwich.

She nodded, determination flooding her features. "I am."

Ray smiled. "Remember, we've got your back."

"I appreciate that. I haven't been on a real team before."

"But you were at the Abbey. What about Tala and his team?"

"Tala, Spencer, Ian, and Brian are hand selected beybladers. They never bonded on their own. The entire reason they even became a team was because Boris said that they'd either do as he commanded, or face the consequences." The group cringed at consequences. Consequences were not very good in the Abbey.

"And before all that?" Kenny asked. This would be a chance for him to get some information on what certain beybladers acted like on their free time.

"We'd organize teams. Usually, there'd be time to beyblade without Boris breathing down our necks. The only problem, is that when you'd organize a team together, usually, one or two of the members wouldn't make it through the week, so you didn't really bond. You'd just kind of beyblade on the same side, not killing each other."

"Oh," Hilary said. "That doesn't sound like very much fun."

"I was on a team with Tala once," Carrie said. "I beat his ass though in a beybattle set up by Boris, and then he didn't want anything to do with me unless it called for beating my ass." She shrugged. "I guess it's still kind of that way."

After this, she grew silent. Hilary turned to Tyson, who was on his third sandwich. "The ceremony is going to start in two hours! I don't wanna listen to you complain because you have a stomachache, Tyson!"

"I won't Hil, I usually eat twice as much."

"Hey Cheif, are there going to be any exhibition matches before the actual tournament?" Max leaned over to look at the screen on Kenny's laptop. He was getting the feed from the news back in Japan, which primarily consisted of the Bladebreakers, their new addition, and Kai's disappearance.

"Today, at three pm in Moscow, the Beyblade World Tour will kick off in Moscow, Russia. We've received word from Mr. Stanley Dickenson, chairman of the B.B.A, that there will be exhibition matches from veteran teams who have competed before. Tomarrow, the entire tournament will kick off, and we will be bringing you live coverage here on channel two. Stay tuned."

The stream then cut to commercial. "Well Maxy, there's your answer," Kenny replied.

"I'm glad he opened up the locations," Carrie said. "More bladers to beat."

"I agree," Ray said, from next to her. "We're only going to five of the twenty seven locations they've decided on. Dickenson sure had to expand this one. The world has been taken over by beybladers."

"Pretty much," Tyson said. "Which is because we are so awesome, everyone wants to be us."

"Almost," Hilary said. "Everyone wants to be a member of the Bladebreakers other than Tyson. He's the one who's going to end up having a heart attack from the twenty million burgers he's eaten in the past year."

"Hilary!"

"Play nice you two," Carrie said with a smile. She turned her attention back to the stream on Kenny's laptop.

"I can't wait until you see what's going to happen this year," Dickenson commented to one of the news reporters. "Even the veteran teams aren't the same."

"Yeah," Max said. "The veteran teams have gotten even better!"

"You're right," Hilary said. "The extra girl power might make the fan base grow. Especially since there's two exceptionally amazing girls on this team."

"Amen sister!" The two slapped hands, laughing the entire time.

"Two? Carrie's the only exceptional-"

"We should probably go," Ray said a moment later, saving Tyson from an enraged Hilary. "The opening ceremony is going to start and I don't think Dickenson will like it if we miss it, being the champions and all."

"Agreed."

-----------------------------------------------------

Tyson watched his team get ready for the opening ceremony. They were, technically a veteran team, and all members were expected to beyblade in the exhibition. Even the new ones. Glancing over at his friends, he noticed Carrie standing, in a stance identical to Kai. She held two beyblades, but when she felt Tyson's eyes upon her, she looked up. Her angelic image remained, yet her eyes were colder.

"Do you think Kai will be here?" She wondered aloud. The rest of the group looked at her.

"I don't know," Tyson stated finally. "Maybe he will."

"Well, I don't think so, unless he isn't with Tala or they changed their name again." Kenny typed furiously into the computer. "White Tiger X, All Starz, and apparently Daichi's team is entered as Blade Grounds."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's no names similar to those that Kai and Tala have ever used."

"Great," Carrie stated.

"Don't worry about it," Ray said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll worry about it when the time comes."

"Okay," she replied, unconvinced. Ray raised his eyebrows at Tyson, who nodded.

"We're all concerned about it," Tyson said. "But he made his choice, and you're on our side. When we see him, you know we'll try just as hard to get him back."

"I know, thanks." Max threw a beyblade at Tyson. "Thank Kenny. He's the one who fixed Dragoon for you."

"Thanks Cheif!"

"Hey Carrie, can I see your beyblade?"

"Sure." She walked across the room, pulling the beyblade out of her pocket. "I'm going to go change."

The second she left the room, the rest of them crowded around Kenny and Hilary who were doing maintanance to her beyblade. This was the first time they'd seen it up close, and their curiousity got the best of them. They had to see just what her beyblade was like.

"Well," Kenny said, "it's built well, and there's just about nothing wrong with it, but let's take a look." Carefully, he dismantled the beyblade piece by piece. The attack and defense rings were in perfect shape, much to their delight.

"I wonder how long she's used this style beyblade," Hilary commented. "It's an older version. We should talk to her about an update."

"Judging by the look of it, the model is from about seven years ago. It's a hardcore beyblade." Everyone looked at Tyson, who had made a rather intellectual statement.

"I'll be damned," Hilary joked. "There is some smarts inside that empty head of yours."

"Yeah well...Hey! That's not nice!"

"Yet then again..." Max sighed, shrugging.

Ray waved his hand, dismissing the entire comment by Hilary. "Somethings are just too good to be true."

"I guess we had better put this puppy back together. She's got a solid set up, the only difference is the center, which has the magnum core like you guys. She's good to go."

"Cool," came a voice from the door. The entire group turned around to see Carrie standing there, her hair curled and messy, with an entire wardrobe change. She wore a white halter and matching pants, with a blue cape. Grey makeup accentuated her blue eyes, and she held the black and blue launcher she had used for almost an eternity in her hands. Kenny stood up, handing her back the metallic black beyblade. "Thanks Cheif," she said, smiling.

"Maybe after Moscow, we could work on an upgrade." Kenny said. "It's a good beyblade, but I got a new verion I want to try out."

"Sure."

A head popped into the doorway. Stanley Dickenson stood there, rubbing his chin. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------

_thanks for reading, and please review!_

_x3 Distant Storm_


	9. Newbies

_mmn... my mommy just gave me a strawberry shake... aren't you glad you know that? _

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Nine: Newbies_

_Distant Storm_

_------------------------------------------------_

Dickenson popped his head into the room. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The group exited the room, suddenly concentrated. Tyson's attitude became much more cocky, and Carrie seemed to withdraw just a little. "You okay?" The chairman asked her.

"She's worried about Kai. As we all are," Ray said. Carrie smiled, a silent thank you passing from her lips. They went in the opposite direction, toward the stadium's main room, where thousands of people were waiting for the entire tournament to begin.

Tyson walked out first, in almost a strut. At the end, was Carrie and Hilary. The rest of the room was curious about the arrival of the new girl, who looked about as tough as a kitten. Tyson walked up to Jazzman, taking the microphone from his hands.

"Welcome!" He yelled into the mic. The entire place seemed to shake with applause. "I say we get this on and let it rip!" Once the applause faded again, he handed back the mic to Jazzman, who took it, excitement rattling his entire body.

"Alright! Since there are only two returning vetran teams here in Moscow, of the thirty here, we're going to do a four on four battle royale. Tomarrow, the B.B.A. World tour kicks off with the tournament which will last three days. Then there's a three day at another location. Each team gets a week break in between their first few locations."

Cool, Ray thought. There'd be plenty of time to practice, rest, and maybe even re-recruit Kai.

"What team are we facing?" Max asked Jazzman.

"Funny you should say that," A feminine voice resonated from behind. "We were planning on showing you guys up once and for all."

"Meriam?"

"Good boy." The group turned around to find themselves face to face with Ozuma, Meriam, Joseph and Genki. "Ready to be trashed?"

"You wish."

Joseph stepped up to Carrie. "And who are you?"

"Obviously a newbie," Ozuma clarified. "Where's Kai?"

"Obviously not here," Carrie retorted hotly. She turned to Ray and whispered, "I don't like his attitude."

"You'll get used to it." Ray took a step foreward. "Come on you guys, let's get it on!"

All eight beybladers approached the beyond industrial sized dish. It was huge, and completely standard. Nothing but open space.

"**Bladers ready?**" Jazzman called.

"Let's go." They all said, viciously.

"**Three, two, one...**"

"Let it rip!" Eight beyblades went spinning into the dish. Tyson and Ray went for a head on assault, while Carrie and Max held back. Ray was the first knocked out, first hitting Ozuma, who bounced Drigger back into Carrie's beyblade, knocking it off balance.

"So, where'd you find her?" Joseph asked. Genki charged at Tyson head on, only to be slammed back out of the dish.

"Damn it!"

"Spare the small talk Joseph. Who cares. She's just a newbie."

"Shut it," Max said. He charged at Joseph, knocking his beyblade back into Meriam's. She seemed shocked, but went around her brother and attacked Max head on. Carrie surged at her beyblade, pinning the blue blade between her black one and Max's green beyblade.

"Where'd you get that beyblade, girl?" Meriam taunted.

Carrie looked at her, not a bit phased. Her face twisted into a smirk. Part of who she was and who she is now was the Abbey. Her overall attitude changed, but no one ever said she wasn't still part badass beyblader.

"Carrie, you okay?" Ray asked from behind.

"Just fine, a little annoyed maybe. Just because I get mad doesn't mean we're looking at a relapse."

"A relapse?" Ozuma looked at her. "What are you? A mental patient?"

"Nope, someone with a history." She and Max released Meriam's beyblade, only to see Tyson charge at her, knocking her beyblade sky high. Suddenly, Joseph had Max's beyblade out of the dish.

"Dang it, Maxy," Tyson said, slightly annoyed. Now, it was Ozuma and Joseph versus him and Carrie. "Car, let's go."

"You got it," she called.

"No newbie will ever beat us, not even when they're on the same side as you, Tyson," Joseph said.

"Just because I'm new to a tournament doesn't mean I'm new to beyblading. I've learned things that could have you feeling like you've never battled in your life."

"Oh, so now you're going to talk tough?" Ozuma laughed, mocking her. She clenched a fist.

"You should shut up," Tyson said. "When people like us get mad..."

"Well, you, you get careless," Ozuma challenged.

"That's it, Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!"

"Let's go." Carrie watched Tyson create a vortex. Ozuma didn't get sucked in, but Joseph had.Ozuma's beyblade came spinning towards her, launching both beyblades up into the air. "Don't let up!" She yelled to Tyson. Before Ozuma sent her out of the dish, she changed the direction of her spin from clockwise to counterclockwise, propelling them in different directions. In this case, her beyblade came back to her hand, meaning it was Tyson and Ozuma who would finish it up.

"Way to lose," Ozuma said.

"I think it was more of a sacrifice. There's only one beyblade spinning, and it isn't yours." She quirked an eyebrow. "Ah well, maybe I'll have the privledge of taking you out later." The boy's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it," He complained.

"Nice work," Tyson said, knocking blades with her. "I'd have to say that was a brilliant idea, even if it wasn't mine."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. Her eyes were then trained upon her opponents, who glared at her.

"No newbie will beat us one on one. You double teamed us!" Carrie was getting annoyed.

"Would you just quit it? I get it, I'm a newbie. But they aren't and I think we're all tired of it." She turned around and walked to where Ray and Max stood, her cape bouncing behind her in a majestic way.

"She's definitely the new Kai of the group."

"Except she's got a cape and is a lot worse at beyblading," Joseph whispered.

"I can hear you." She said, arms crossed.

The looked at her. She looked calm, but anyone who knew how to read body language knew she was about to bring on the storm.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kane! Who adopted Kane?" Voltaire's voice enchoed darkly throughout the room. Boris walked in.

"The Omara family. Why?" Boris Balkov entered the room and stared at the television. "Oh God."

"This girl, she looks kind of like Carrie Kane."

"Carrie did have blonde hair like that when she was younger. Then she started dying it."

"Well then, I guess Carrie Ann found herself a team." Voltaire spat. "The Bladebreakers."

"Sir, this will have no effect on our plan. Tala saw her with them before, and he wasn't on the syrum. He hated her just as much as always. I'm sure Kai will feel the same way."

"Bring him in here."

"Yes sir." Balkov returned a few moments later, Kai trailing behind him.

"Yes, Grandfather?" He asked, obediently.

"You see this girl?" Voltaire held down a button, and the frame on the television paused, revealing a close up of a shining pair of blue eyes, curly blonde hair and a glittering smile of victory. "She is the one person you have to be worried about. When we face her, which I can assure you we will, I want you to tear her apart. She nearly killed you once. She is the reason you were sent home from the Abbey."

Kai's fists closed tightly. "She will be reduced to ashes. I assure you."

"Good boy. Go back and train. We start competing in a few days."

"Yes sir." Boris led Kai back to his initial location.

"See what happens when you obey me boy? You get all the power you could ever desire!"

---------------------------------------------------

_thanks for reading and please review_

_x3 Distant Storm_


	10. Worthy

_One quick note: I want to thank ileftmybraininmylocker(steph), for the about the whole tournament thing. I know i keep changing the rules and such, but I've got it all worked out now, and it's thanks to her advice about writing out the entire course of events... something I should've thought of, but obviously didn't. Anyway, read and review, and thanks again!_

_Trial By Old Flames_

_Chapter Ten: Worthy_

_Distant Storm_

_**x x x**_

**"We are coming to you live from here in Moscow, Russia, where the Beyblade World Tour just kicked off last night! This is just one stop of many, and we have our first battle here today, the Saint Shields vs. Spectral Fusion-"**

Max turned off the television. Their first match didn't start for another three hours, and Ray and Tyson were still snoring in the other room. He walked over to the opposite side of the room.

"Whatcha doin' guys?" He asked, peering over Kenny's shoulder. He knew already, from the tinkering sound, Kenny's frustrated sighs, and Hilary's clicking sound that they were doing beyblade maintainance. Hilary turned to look at him, her eyes wide in an 'you already know, you loser,' look. Typical Hilary. Tyson wasn't awake and God forbid she wake him. Which, in all reality, was a good thing, because they weren't getting pestered about food yet.

"Re-vamping your and Carrie's beyblades."

"Take a seat Max," Hilary said. He did as told, and watched them disassemble the black beyblade. Hilary was putting Max's back together with skill and speed. She pushed the attack and defense rings back on, as Max watched with interest.

"You're getting good, Hilary," he commented. She blushed in embarassment. "I never thought you'd be able to do beyblade config like The Chief."

"Well, I try."

"Where's Carrie?" A shirtless, wide awake Ray asked. He looked like he had just emerged from a nightmare, and his longer than long black hair hung down behind him.

"She went out, why?" Kenny asked.

"Nevermind," Ray said, walking over to the dresser, where his phone sat in the charger. He dialed it, only to scowl a moment later. "Answering your phone would be a good thing."

"Maybe she didn't take it with her," Max said. "Why are you all freaking out?"

"I had a messed up dream. I just want to make sure it's not De Ja Vu, which seems to be more and more true by the second."

"She headed in the direction of the river." Hilary supplied. She handed Max his beyblade, before continuing. "You, go with him," She commanded.

"Okay," Max said, looking over his beyblade. Yet another typical Hilary moment. She had to be in charge of the situation. "Thanks Hil, Chief. My blade looks awesome."

"No problem," both technicians said. Max and Ray both took a running start out the door.

"What was your dream about?" Max asked, once they were on the street. Dirty brown slush flew behind them as they ran down the streets of Moscow.

"Somebody challenged her, and she didn't have a beyblade." Ray paused, turning a corner. "I guess that I just want to make sure she's okay."

"You don't like her, do you?"

"NO!" Ray looked at him. "What part of 'Mariah' don't you understand?"

"Yeah, just making sure." Max shrugged. He had to ask.

"Kai would kill me if something happened to her. Especially since no one knows where he is. He could show up at any moment." They both panted a bit, covering just about two miles.

"I guess." Max shrugged, and the two headed around another corner.

"Hey Maxy, you hear the sound of beyblades?" They listened, hearing the clash of two objects moving at high speeds, and the whoosh of air as two tops spun, revolving consistantly.

"Sounds like a battle." They stopped, listening carefully. "What direction?"

"Over there," Ray said, pointing in the direction of an old building. It was old, in a rusty brown color. Bricks were laid neatly, and there were a few castle like towers. However, the purpose and identity of the building was defined by the huge cast iron gates, and the bars that covered every window.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Yeah, that's the old Abbey, I think."

"You'd be right about that." Max and Ray approached the front gate, which looked like it had been forced open. Running through the ankle deep snow, they followed the two sets of footprints leading into the large open yard.

"It's getting louder," Ray commented, slipping around a corner of the building. The air was heavy with tension, and surprisingly, heat. There, splayed out in front of them, was a beybattle, in which Carrie was fighting a hooded opponent.

"She doesn't have a beyblade, I thought," Max said, confused.

"Let's go!" The opponent yelled. "Flash Leopard, finish them off!"

"Flash Leopard?" Ray asked.

"Ozuma," they both said at the same time, looking first at each other, then glueing their eyes back to the battle.

"What is he doing here? His team's battle started almost half an hour ago!"

"So nice of you to join us, boys," Ozuma said, taking off his hood. "Just in time to watch me beat your newbie friend."

"Leave them out of this." She looked up to one of the peaks of the building. So many memories, so much hatered. So many emotions and so many things unsaid resonated from the building. She wasn't intimidated, but Ozuma had planned well. Fighting in the shadow of the place where she had learned how not to be human was a smart tactic. A tactic that, had she not been defeated by the beyblade she now wielded, would have been beyond effective at this point.

"They're the ones who gave you that beyblade." Ozuma said, in reference to the Bladebreakers. "You are not worthy of the Sacred Spirit of Dranzer. I know what you have done."

Max and Ray both brought out their beyblades and launchers.

"What I have done is over with. I have confessed my mistakes." She cleched her fists tightly, gripping the rip cord and launcher tighter than before. Max and Ray still stood at the ready, waiting for their chance to take Ozuma out.

"Yet you are allowing your team mates to help you," Ozuma said with a smirk.

"Just because I have Dranzer, doesn't mean that I'm going to use it. That would be disrespectful to Pyrina."

"Funny, you just launched Dranzer and you're fighting me with it now." Ozuma looked at her in disgust, his beyblade knocking into Dranzer full force. She took the attack quickly, revolting with ease.

"You didn't give me much choice," she said, taking a deep breath. She turned to Ray and Max. "Leave us be. He wants to prove something, so let him go." She paused. Not like it was going to happen.

"You've got spunk," Ozuma said, increasing his attack. "But you aren't going to win. We have been appointed to stop those unworthy of the possession of a Sacred Spirit.

"Who are you to judge? I did not ask to, nor did I intend to use Dranzer. I was just holding onto it for Kai." She paused. "Dranzer, get him." The pheonix charged back at the leopard bit beast, knocking him into the brick wall of the Abbey.

"Flash Leopard, don't take that." He paused. "Crossfire! Why would Kai give you it anyway?"

She laughed. "I don't know if it was even him who gave it to me. I just got it in the mail, and apparently Kai switched teams." She looked over to Ray and Max. "And why I'm telling you this, I don't know. I don't have to prove anything to you. Dranzer, volcano emission!"

The two bit beasts crashed into each other head on, creating a twister of fire. Carrie stepped back from the flames, watching them in awe as they washed over Ozuma like a wave. When it subsided, the force left both bladers on their knees, and both beyblades had stopped spinning. Max and Ray watched carefully, to make sure that Ozuma didn't try anything. Carrie reached foreward, picking up both beyblades, throwing Flash Leopard to Ozuma.

"That belongs to you." She nodded her head in respect for her opponent. "The next time you want to resolve something, save it for the arena. That way things will stay fair." Ozuma looked into her eyes, a flame burning in his.

"The next time we meet, I will not take it so easy on any of you, and whoever you do fight will make sure that Dranzer does not stay in your hands."

"I highly doubt that," She said, looking up from her hands that held Kai's beyblade. However, he had already disappeared. She turned to the boys who were standing there, gaping at her.

"Why didn't you tell us Ozuma challenged you?" Max asked. "We would've come too."

"He didn't," she said, approaching them. "He just showed up and challenged me this morning when I was on a walk." She paused. "He picked the location, not me." Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, pushing Dranzer back into her pocket. Something equivalent to a pulse ran through her, causing her to gasp and keep herself off the wall. Both boys looked at her, and she took a deep breath. "This place is fucked up," she said quietly. They nodded.

"You look like hell," Ray said suddenly. "Ozuma is a tough opponent."

"Dranzer is hard to beyblade with," she commented back. "Especially given my circomstances." She paused. "But you know, Dranzer is an awesome bit beast."

"Kai is an awesome beyblader," Max said. Silence overcame them for a moment, before he continued. "Come on, we should get you back to the hotel. Kenny's probably done upgrading your beyblade."

"Cool," She said, taking a step foreward. Max and Ray followed her, as she made her way out of the yards of what had once been her home. She took a different route than they did, shaving almost half the time.

"Oh, by the way guys, thanks for looking for me. It's nice to know someone's got my back." The guys nodded.

"That's why we're a team."

The trio walked into the hotel room, earning a stern glare from Tyson. His annoyance turned to curosity when he saw Carrie's tatered jeans stained with dirt and slush, as well as wet with snow.

"What happened?" Tyson asked, dropping his spoon, leaving it to splash in the milk of the cereal bowl.

"Ozuma," Ray said, looking at the clock. "One hour until we've gotta be there? Not bad."

"He had a match this morning though," Hilary commented, confusion flooding her features.

"So? Apparently stealing Dranzer from Carrie is a better use of his time." Max sat down next to Carrie, who was on the couch, eying her carefully.

"Did you beat him?" Tyson asked.

"How could she?" Kenny asked frantically. "I was updating her beyblade!"

Tyson stood up in absolute shock. "I'm going to ring his neck!" He drew out his beyblade. "I'm going to go find him right now and show him who's boss."

"Calm down everybody," Carrie said. "I tied with him."

"With what?"

"This." She drew out Kai's beyblade, which, aside from a little dirt on the edges was completely intact. She took the blue beyblade, wiping off the dirt on the beyblade with her shirt. "Obviously he wanted Dranzer, so I figured, why not fight with it?"

Tyson nodded. "I knew we gave it to you for a reason."

"Speaking of which," Kenny said, "I finished your upgrade." He handed her a brand new beyblade, which was a sparking red color, with a white defense ring.

"Thanks so much Cheif," she said, giving him a hug. "It looks awesome." She examined it carefully, then placed it on the tip of her finger. "Perfectly balanced."

"I don't make beyblades any other way." Kenny smiled, happy with himself, and proud of the work he did on the beyblades.

"Great! I can't wait to use it."

_**x x x**_

**"Welcome to the first round of the World Championships. Before we begin, let me give you the low down on the entire competition. First, each team must compete and win a total of three location tournaments. If you are knocked out twice, you will end up eliminated, and any teams with two location wins and one loss will fight it out. There are twenty four locations for this three location stage. Teams have been divided into two sections, Asia and the Americas, and Africa and Europe. This was chosen at random, not because of home towns. The semi finals will occur in two other locations, and the twenty seventh location, which I have just been informed of a change about, will be revealed when the semi finals occur. Any other issues will be handled seriously..."** Jazzman continued on in a rampaging speech about the rules.

Tyson huffed from the sidelines, where they were sitting at the bench. Their opponents for the round watched Jazzman, their eyes full of wonder. "Can we just get on with it already?"

"Chill out," Ray said. "We were all new once. These kids need to know what the deal is. Once this first round is over with, we'll be good to go." He scouted the area, watching the opposing team carefully. They were definitely entranced by the entire thought of and fact that they were competing in the World Championships.

Carrie looked on, not as impressed by the entire ordeal. Hilary looked at her curiously. "Ready?"

"Yep, I'd just wish they'd cut the crap already, I want to battle!" She held her beyblade tightly in her hands, her eyes reflecting a serious determination. She met the eyes of one of the kids on the opposing team, quirking an eyebrow. He stared in shock at her, noting the colder look in her eyes. She wasn't playing around. hopefully they would get that through their heads. They were in for quite a shock.

"Who's up first, Chief?" Max asked.

"Ray, then you Max, and then Tyson." Carrie nodded, knowing that though she was a part of the team, she hadn't really been the first choice for competing, since she was the newbie, and did lack a bit beast.

Ah well, she figured. When I do battle, she thought, I'll crush 'em all so hard. Especially those Saint Shields. Unworthy? Yeah, they have a point, but I've paid for my mistakes. And I intend on doing this right. That's the only way to get her back. And I know I need her... Pyrina...

_When I have her, I will be truly worthy._

_**x x x**_

_**please review, and thanks to everyone who has!**_

_**x3 Distant Storm**_


	11. Disobeying Orders

_**Trial By Old Flames**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Disobeying Orders**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

Carrie spent the day basically analyzing stats with Kenny, and cheering with Hilary. It was a side to beyblading that she didn't usually see, but she really enjoyed it, none the less. The first team they faced off against put up a pitiful resistance, something Kenny said was absolutely normal, and that the boys were also really hyped up and ready for some action.

Ray walked back to the bench, sitting on the end, next to Carrie. "You want a piece of this, don't you?" He asked her quietly. She nodded a bit, and watched Tyson go out and face their second opposing team. Ray had just won.

"Good job," She said, focusing on the match in front of her. After a moment, she couldn't resist asking, "Is he always so carefree and confident?"

"Yep," Hilary said. She smiled at Carrie, then went back to watching Tyson. Ray leaned over a whispered in her ear.

"It's just because she's in love with him," He said. Both smiled secretively. "But typically, he's pretty wound up, like this. If we face Daichi in this tournament, I guess we'll see which one of them can be the most hyper."

Both turned their toward the battle. Tyson had taken the kid out in a matter of minutes, no bit beasts involved. Carrie got up with the others and walked away, knowing who the next team was. And tomarrow, they would be sure to get it. Good. There was no way anyone was going to deny her the right to battle the Saint Shields.

_**x x x**_

"Do it again, Tala!" Boris Balkov's voice echoed through the large concrete room that his, or rather, his employer's team was training in. So far, none of them had been able to stand up to Kai, though, Boris figured they wouldn't be. It would take a miracle to beat a cyber infused, dark bit beast. Tyson barely beat the creature when Tala used it, so now when his best friend and captain did, well, they were going for a bit of a mental breakdown.

Though, somewhere in his mind, he knew they were going to be taking down Carrie, and only Tala or Kai would be the ones to do it. He really didn't mind Carrie, though the blonde hair and the pretty smile really covered up who she was. Anyone who was that close to him was a monster inside, and this look she had on display for everyone to see had to be a facade. No one could out live the Abbey. That was a place that never escaped you. In all reality, Boris figured that The Abbey was probably a duplicate of a place located centrally in hell and run by Satan himself, so Boris could see just where he was going.

"Yes sir!" Tala launched his beyblade again, sending it straight forward to collide with Kai's black beyblade. Black Dranzer just kept absorbing attacks, and Kai didn't even look phased. Tala regrouped, allowing the other two members of their team, Brady and Mark, to attack. There was a small falter in the black beyblade's spin, and Kai quickly focused on making it perfect again, reinforcing his defences, with an eerie blackberry colored glow of light.

"That's enough," Balkov called after a few moments. "We have the final match tonight. I'm sure we'll be the ones to win." He looked at the four beybladers before him. "Brady, you're first. Then Mark. If it is necessecary to have a third battle, which is shouldn't, Tala, you're up. And as for you, Kai," He said looking toward the boy, whose eyes glittered with evil upon the use of Black Dranzer, "Keep your hood up, and don't let them know who you are. We want you to be our surprise secret weapon."

"Yes sir!" The four boys nodded, their missions understood and returned to their rooms. Voltaire approached from the opposite corridor.

"These boys will definitely make it all the way. Black Dranzer has once again become quite the force to be reconed with. Now, all we have to do is figure out which one Kai will take out, Carrie or Tyson." Boris looked up at his boss.

"I'd say Carrie, sir, because it would destroy her. We are aiming to destroy their team, and we'll start with the weakest link. I checked the stats, sir, and her bit beast is not registered. Which means..."

"Pyrina has abandoned her? How saddening. I thought she'd be a little more appropriate than this. Ahh well, perhaps taking her out would be the best way to go." Boris nodded. Just because he said he didn't mind Carrie, didn't say he didn't hate her for her weakeness. Kai was indeed her weakness, and that's what they were going to use on her.

_**x x x**_

Carrie stood out on the frigid balcony of their hotel, staring out into the world she was brought up into. She loved the winter wonderland that was Russia, but she hated the memories. She stuck her hand into her pocket and felt two beyblades. Knowing immediately which one was which, she pulled out the blue one, and closed her eyes. The boys weren't around, so she could do this without causing a scene.

'Dranzer?' Carrie heard her voice echo through her mind, though she had said nothing. 'Can you hear me?'

_Yes. Why do you have my blade, young one?_

'I'm just holding on to it for a while, but I was wondering if you knew where Kai was. And I'm sorry I just kind of took you.'

_You have a good heart, young one, I can see that. As for Kai, my master wasn't the same the last time I battled with him. He was very much like his grandfather._

'What do you mean?' Carrie's heart was racing. She had met Voltaire, and mixing Kai and him and getting them relatively close to the same team was a horrible idea.

_He was with Tala and two others, but he was not himself. His passion for beyblading didn't seem to exsist. All he did was use me to destroy. Somekind of barrier was put up in his mind, like a poison. I couldn't get in his head to stop him._

'The darkness?'

_It wasn't completely darkness child, it was more of a mind block. Someone had given him something, because the barrier I ran into was indeed artificial._

'Thank you for telling me this. Was Voltaire or anyone like that around with him?'

_Both Boris and Voltaire. Things aren't really looking good, child, if they got rid of me, then they gave him a new beyblade, and a new bit beast._

'Oh dear God,' Carrie said, her eyes brimming up with tears. 'This is not what we need. Black Dranzer will destroy his heart!'

_Young one, you know about that? That is information one who has experienced very much knows about._

'I am one of the worst people, though my heart is pure today. I had a lot of help. I was Boris' second in command, Dranzer. The creator of quite a few gauntlets.'

_Then you pulled through. I trust you to help Kai do the same. Enough to let you use me to battle._

'I greatly appreciate that, but I will continue to use my own beyblade. The real Kai is in there somewhere, and I don't want to have to put you on the line to get him back.'

_You have great heart, child. Courage, though I know you are afraid. Know that I am on your side, and you may call upon me at any time. You, my dear, are as much my mistress as Kai now. You don't want power. You want-_

'Love.'

_**x x x**_

_**"Welcome to the final battle of the Russian leg of these World Championships! Our final round is the Saint Shields versus the Bladebreakers!"**_

Carrie closed her eyes and focused on the team opposite them. Ozuma caught her glance and smiled. She knew he was going to do something that would threaten Dranzer. Only someone stupid wouldn't know that. He didn't find her worthy. And she would change that.

"This is Brad Best and AJ Topper coming to you live to give you all the details about today's battles. The Saint Shields are rearing and ready to go. Let's just hope that the Bladebreakers can take them even with the loss of their captain, Kai."

"You can say that again, Brad," AJ commented. "Ozuma was seen earlier this week challenging Carrie, of the Bladebreakers. Something about worthiness and bit beasts. We'll have to see what happens, but it's sure to be a scorcher, here in the cold lands of Russia!"

Tyson looked over to Ozuma, who was still glaring at Carrie. "What are you staring at?" Tyson asked him. The leader turned to Tyson.

"I want to battle her."

"That isn't your decision," Ray interrupted. "That's ours."

"Yeah," Max said as well, adding in his part of the conversation. "Tyson, who is going to battle Ozuma? Are you going to?"

Carrie knew better than to interrupt this conversation. She was still the newbie.

"I think it's time you proved yourself," Tyson said, clapping Carrie on the shoulder. "Use Dranzer."

Max, Ray, and Kenny looked at the champion in pure shock. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She already used Dranzer against him," Ray warned. "Ozuma will not hesitate to destroy _his_ beyblade and take Dranzer."

"That's why I-"

_**"Challengers to the beydish!"**_

"Go on," Tyson said. He had taken over the coaching duties. "If you beat him, there's nothing Ozuma can do."

Carrie nodded and stood up, walking up the five steps that led to the beydish.

_You may, if you'd like._

'I know where my alliances are. And I know who my duties are to.'

_Good luck._

She pulled out Dranzer and squeezed it tightly, the pushed her hand back into her pockets and withdrew a beyblade.

_**"Ready?"**_

Ozuma smirked at her, watching her lock her beyblade into the launcher, and slide in the rip cord. "I'm going to cage that phoenix."

"Over my. Dead. Body." She gritted her teeth.

_**"Three, two, one-"**_

"LET IT RIP!"

"Crossfire!"

"Let's go." Ozuma's beyblade began glowing, and fire began to shoot out everywhere, catching Carrie's beyblade.

"Come on Car!" Ray yelled. "Take him out!"

"What is she doing?" Tyson asked, watching her evade countless attacks. At this rate, she was going to lose.

"Use Dranzer!" Max yelled.

"I won't," she said quietly. Hilary caught it.

"What did she just say?" Tyson asked. Hilary looked at him, and closed her eyes.

"She said she won't." Tyson banged both fists against the bench.

"But she's using Kai's beyblade!"

"No she isn't," Kenny said, analyzing the battle. "There's no extra energy coming from that beyblade. It's just a plain old beyblade, built for speed, attacks, and endurance. The dynamics are pretty good though."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyson yelled at her. She turned and looked at him for a split second.

"I'm doing this my way." She turned back to Ozuma, who seemed pleased with himself.

"I'm going to take you down."

"No you aren't." She looked at her beyblade, watching it pick up speed. "Tornado rush!" The beyblade spun so fast that it formed a vortex that engulfed the entire arena, thus sending an off guard Flash Leopard out of the dish.

"You beat me?" Ozuma looked confused, and a trifle frustrated. She shrugged.

"I was raised here in Russia. Abbey kids were taught how to use more than their bit beasts to win battles." She turned around and walked primly back to the bench, where Tyson shoved her against the wall.

"What do you think you were doing?" He spat in her face.

"I won't use Dranzer."

"Excuse me?" Tyson shook her. "Do you think we need to lose? I want to get him back, and if someone doesn't use Dranzer, then we probably never will!"

"You don't know that," Ray said.

"I know that she's no good for us," Tyson stated angrily. "You're off the team."

Carrie's eyes widened and she looked at the group silently, pulling out Dranzer.

"You don't mean that, Tyson," Max said. "She did a good job. Look, she beat Ozuma, without a bit beast!"

"What good does it do if some nameless girl goes out and beats people and we still can't find Kai? Dranzer would know how to do it."

"Dranzer," Carrie said, on the verge of losing her temper, "Told me that it was my decision. My duties don't just lie to your team and to Kai. I owe Pyrina more than you could ever know, and I will not dishonor her spirit."

"She's not coming back to you," Tyson stated cruelly. Tears formed in the corner of Carrie's eyes and she looked over to the Saint Shields, who were anxiously awaiting their next battle.

Carrie broke out of Tyson's grip, and left the bench. "When you get back to the hotel, you won't find me there. Good luck, Bladebreakers." With that, the woman got up and walked away. Hilary slapped Tyson across the face.

"I have half a mind to slap you once for me too." She got up and ran after Carrie, while the crowd watched impatiently.

"Are you going to beybattle, or are you going to cat fight?" Dunga challenged. Tyson got up and approached the arena.

"Let's go."

_**x x x**_

"Look, I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Tyson is stubborn, but I'll help you pack." Carrie looked up at Hilary, through clouded eyes. No one had offered to help her in a decision that seemed completely irrational before. "He needs to understand that we all miss Kai just as much as he does."

The blonde wiped the tears off her face and smiled. "Look at me, I'm being such a baby."

"You love Pyrina, and Tyson had no right to say that to you. He's just frustrated because he's never been captain before." She looked at the television playing the battle. "We won though," The brunette said. "Too bad Tyson lost. Now he definitely knows he should apologize, and if he doesn't, I think the boys will beat him into a pulp so there is nothing left of him to torture poor innocent girls like us."

Carrie laughed and threw the rest of her clothes into the suitcase. "Dranzer did talk to me, just so you know," she said, turning serious.

"I'd believe it. Kai was worried about you, those years you were in the states. I think part of him was afraid that you'd try to repress everything and forget about him."

"I'd never do that. I need my past. It's part of who I am, even if it is horrible."

About ten minutes later, every single item that Carrie had brought had been condensed into one suitcase and a duffel bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed the suitcase handle, planning to wheel it out to the hotel lobby and call for a cab.

"Waaaaiiiiiit!" Max, Ray, and Kenny flew into the room, breathing heavily.

Kenny spoke brokenly, trying to catch his breath. "You. No. Leave."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Because," A voice came from the doorway, "I was wrong."

The occupants of the room turned around, mouths hitting the ground. "What the fuck?" Ray asked. "You're kidding me."

Tyson smiled sheepishly. "If you want to leave, fine, but let's go for a walk, then you can decide."

Carrie opened her mouth to say something snotty, and thought better of it. If she did that she would be no better than Tyson had been to her. "A-alright," she confirmed, throwing her bags on the floor. Tyson extended a hand but she left the room unassisted.

Hilary smiled. "Perhaps he is growing up after all."

"Or maybe he realized that we'd get kicked out of the tournament if we don't have four beybladers."

Max and Ray rolled their eyes at Kenny's comment. "Let's just be grateful here, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

_**x x x**_

_that would be chapter eleven... woot. I know, I know, it isn't very long, but work with me here, I'm trying to make the chapters longer as I go. I know this one is kinda short so next chapter should be better. And possibly a little upsetting to our dear characters..._

_if you hit that purple button, it will make all the short peoples happy._

_(yes, I am a short person)_

_Distant Storm x3_


End file.
